One More Chance
by SupremeJediSkywalker
Summary: Padme is captured and forced into slavery, after a series of events she is passed on to Darth Vader, second in command to the Emperor. As the months pass by they begin to feel attached towards one another and must battle everything in their way to be together. Gicing each other one last chance to truly be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Vader**

Never in a million years would I have imagined to be in a spot where I would have to fight the person I was and the person I wanted to become. After she came into my life, everything had shifted drastically. She made me see there was more to life than violence and hatred and lust for power. There was beauty in everything once I saw her, she'd made a bigger impact on me than I'd care to actually admit. It had been almost a year since I last saw her. I would never give up looking for my beloved Padmé, I'd go to the ends of the universe just to hear her voice once again, to have her soft hands caress my hair and to feel her soft lips against mine. I would find her no matter what, I'd let nothing get in the way of our love ever again.

 **CH 1**

 **Padmé**

I'd heard of slavery, and until now the only place I'd encountered it was on Tattooine almost 10 years ago. This, however, was much worse than what I'd seen then. Every day and night we were beaten, starved, abused mentally and physically. Women were constantly taken by force, and if one showed any sign of resistance it was their last day to live. After spending a year in this slave camp I found that death often seemed far more appealing than this animalistic way of living. There was no escape, clones were posted everywhere, even outside the doors and windows of our living quarters. They took our dignity, our lives, and our families. We had nothing left to live for or anything to look forward to. The only way out was if a slave master picked us, and often times that was a much worse outcome than being here.

Every night since I came to this camp in the outer rim I can't help but dream of the day I was taken. It was too easy really, we were so careless. Looking back now I realize that there could have been no way to avoid what happened…

 _After a long week in the senate I was more than happy to leave the bustling planet of Coruscant, I had fought tooth and nail so the issue of creating an army wouldn't pass, and all to no avail. We were now officially at war with the Separatists. I was now tasked with informing the Queen of Naboo of the progress, or rather, backtracking we'd taken as a Republic._

 _I was sitting in my bed chamber with my handmaidens watching the holo net, the news of an army spread quicker than a forest fire. I couldn't help but let a tear escape my eyes, and suffer in silence._

 _We suddenly felt a shudder throughout the ship and we ran out of the room to ask my captain what was happening._

 _P:" Captain Typho!" I yelled as I ran into the cockpit but there was no one there._

 _"Milady we need to evacuate immediately!" said Dorme as a strange odor began to fill the room. We quickly ran towards the one escape pod on board. I was worried about my captain, and more so why someone had decided to attack my ship. The army was now in production, why would anyone want to hurt me now?_

 _We kept running towards the pod but I suddenly felt dizzy and had to reach a hand out towards the wall to keep myself from falling._

 _P:"D-Dorme…wait..." I tried to say, but when I saw her body on the floor I realized it was all over. My knees buckled and I heard a door near me whoosh open. I fought to keep my lids open, they felt like I hadn't slept in a year. I only remember seeing a dark figure come near me and laugh. After that, everything went black._

I'd woken up on a cold metal table, my whole body was sore and I felt a lot more pain behind my neck. Then some creature with four eyes and orange skin approached me.

"What's yer name?" he asked as I started to sit up.

P:"P-Padm- " but I felt him strike me and I fell off the table onto the ground.

"You have no name anymore Nabooian whore! You are a slave now, I can see you'll be worth a lot when I sell you…"

I started to get up defiantly as I rubbed my sore cheek. I was _NOT_ a slave, it was illegal in the Galaxy anyways. Unless I was somewhere in the Outer Rim…

P:"How dare you! Do you have any idea-" but he hit me yet again, and I fell harder. I was on my knees and I was about to get up once again when something hit my back hard.

I let out a scream after I realized I had been whipped.

"Ye WILL learn yer place slave! Or you will suffer dire consequences because of it!" he said as he whipped me over and over, I tried to hold back my screams but it was hopeless. Afterwards I ended up with bacta bandages on my back for a week before I was healed.

Ever since I'd been the most punished slave so far, they tried to break me and failed. No one was interested in buying a rebellious slave and I was completely okay with that. I wasn't ready to give up hope, no matter what happened I wouldn't rest until I was free once more.

Everyday I'd get whipped for any reason. Some days they didn't bother, and other days they really went all out. Nothing worked for them, and today was my turn to get shown off in the scanty slave bikini I wore daily. I knew I wasn't going to get purchased. I wore a proud smile on my face as the buyer approached me, he was very uncomfortable to look at. He had red and black skin with horns coming out of the top of his head. He wore black robes similar to those of the Jedi but I knew almost all of their members and I'd never seen this thing.

He must have noticed my smug grin and he approached me.

DM:"What are you smiling about slave?"

My smile just grew larger and I didn't answer.

DM:" Drago! How much for this one?"

D:" Uh anything sir… She is our most rebellious slave. We have done everything to subdue her but-" he reached to his throat and made gasping noises. I saw the red creature with his hand up, motioning as if to choke him.

DM:" She will learn her place among the Sith… have her sent to my ship immediately. With that he dropped Drago on the floor and left a pouch next to his body. I was completely frozen and in shock as to why this thing would want to purchase me. _What in all the moons of Corellia is going a Sith…_

I was dragged by the clones somewhere, I had no idea where. My mind couldn't stop wondering what the hell I'd just gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

 **Darth Maul**

I walked towards my ship as fast as I could, as it was, I was already behind schedule. The Emperor had sent me to purchase a few slaves for me and Lord Vader, due to the lack of efficiency among my crew men it had taken longer to get to the Slave Market on Cymoon 1. It was a complete waste of time and money but after our last mission the Emperor had thought we were deserving of a gift. I picked a few good ones for me and Vader to choose from. I'd take all the best ones if I could but Master Sidious had favorites, and Lord Vader was his prodigy. I had no damn idea what he saw in the boy, he was arrogant, irresponsible… I could go on for years. Sure the boy was more powerful than Sidious himself but he lacked proper training and finesse. If I had my way he would be dead already and out of everyone way. Leaving me as the Emperor's second in command but no chance of that happening any time soon.

"Are they on board captain?" I demanded as we were getting ready to take off.

C:" Yes Lord Maul, they are being held with the rest of the cargo. I gave the order to take us back to Imperial City at full speed Milord." He said a little too confident, but my captain had never failed me. He was well trained and never questioned my orders.

"Very well captain, inform me our ETA as soon as you have it."

"Yes sir!"

With that I retired to my chambers to contact the Emperor about a hunch I had. The last slave girl I picked seemed too polished even in the slave bikini and circumstance I'd purchased her in. Something was utterly familiar about her, she would be of utmost interest to his Majesty without a doubt.

I commed him as soon as I reached the computer desk in my chamber. After a few seconds his silhouette appeared and I kneeled before the image became clear.

LS:" Ah! Lord Maul… I hope interrupting my meditation was worth whatever news you have for me… "

Towards the end of that statement I felt my throat constrict a bit, even a million parsecs away his presence was strong within my mind.

"M-master, I have an issue… I purchased slaves as you commanded me to do so but one of the seemed vaguely familiar to me, milord. Please search my mind and look, I am sure you will be rather pleased with what I found if my hunch is correct…."

 **Lord Sidious**

"I hope your hunch is correct for your sake Maul, otherwise the consequences for you will be rather… displeasing…"

At once I began to search his mind for the image of such slave. It wasn't long before I found it and by Force it stunned me. Even in the salve clothing, braided hair and dirty appearance, there was no doubt in my mind that the person was the former Queen and Senator from Naboo. Padme Amidala herself was now a common and worthless slave girl.

Thanks to her I'd achieved becoming supreme ruler of the galaxy in almost half the time I thought it would take me. After we issued the approval of an army she left for Naboo to inform the Queen of the news. However she hadn't made it to her destination, I had no idea where she'd gone nor did I care. Her disappearance made it easier for me to gain such power.

Now here she was, of course I'd help her be free if she joined the Empire. She could become a Senator once more under my rules of course. And if she refused well I had a better plan for her, something that would make slavery look like child's play…

"Very good Maul, once you arrive bring them all to my office, you and Vader will be entitled to keep one slave each, and the rest will be for me. My former slave weren't as… compliant as I wished they were." I said with a sneer. "Before you and Vader take your pick however, I have something to discuss with the slave girl you found. Send her in first, and keep the others on your ship until I say so. She may be more valuable than we thought…I will see you soon Darth Maul"

I ended the transmission and called my secretary in to discuss the plans I had set for Amidala once she arrived.

"We have the previous senator from Naboo en route here. Not a word to anyone about this! Have some handmaidens sent to my office, she will need to be ready to assume her previous position. As soon as I have Darth Maul's ETA I will inform you. Now leave me be and have no one, and this time I mean NO ONE interrupt me."

"Y-yes your majesty I will have all in-coming transmissions go to messages. Is there anything else you need?"

"That is all you fool now get out…"

And with that she was gone, I decided to meditate on what to do with Amidala should she refuse my offer. Killing her would be pointless, she was a lot more useful alive and I needed to keep her that way as long as I could. After almost an hour of meditating I came up with a foolproof idea.

At once I commed. the one person who I knew wouldn't fail me. The only one who could break Amidala's spirit on a whim.

His image appeared before me, kneeling as he should be. My apprentice, my prodigy, my servant.

"Rise Lord Vader… I have something to discuss with you." I said with a smile hidden by my cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

 ** _Two days later…_**

 **Padmé**

It had been two days now since we left the slave camp, and we had just landed at our destination. Wherever this was, I had a feeling things were about to be more complicated than I had originally imagined. Gods what had I gotten myself into…?

There was only 5 other slaves with me, two more women and 3 men. One of the women was a little older than the rest of us maybe in her 40's and the other one was still a child. She looked to be about 12 years old and I felt a pang of both sadness and rage. How could these monsters treat such a young girl with such harshness?

I wish I could have done something to save her, maybe it wasn't too late to make a plan-

"Everyone up! The Emperor is expecting you all today!" yelled one of the clones as he opened the cargo hold. It was ridiculous that they treated us lower than even animals.

We walked in a straight line, our hands cuffed in a single chain. Being gone for a year, there were a lot of things I was still getting accustomed to. For one the emperor was now someone named Lord Sidious, I had no idea why he went by that title or how he had come to take power away from my dear friend Chancellor Palpatine.

Today the new emperor would meet his match, Padme Amidala was NOT someone to spite, and today he would get a piece of my mind.

I was distracted from my thoughts when the red devil looking man approached me out of nowhere and grabbed me by my arm.

DM:" Unchain her from the rest of the slaves. It seems his Majesty has special plans for you my dear…" he said with a sneer that showed his yellow pointed teeth. He was a demon in every sense of the word.

After I was pulled away from the others, the Sith escorted me to the top floor of what used to be the Senate building. It was where the Chancellor held his office, and a wave of nostalgia hit me. I hadn't seen any of the old senators I used to work with yet and I began to fear the worse. I was also a bit glad, if they saw me like this…

DM:" Get in here girl, get ready. The Emperor will come see you within the hour." He said as he shoved me on the floor of the spacious office.

I was not ready to be ordered around by some lunatic so I spit in his direction. Although I didn't hit him he became enraged. His eyes turned a color so yellow I couldn't look away. I felt my body get shoved against a wall and suddenly I was gasping for air. Something was choking me but there was no one near me. _What the hell was this?!_

DM:" You whore! You WILL learn your place or so help m-"

V:"Now Darth Maul the Emperor gave you strict orders to keep her safe from harm." Said another man hidden by a black cloak. The one called Darth Maul was shoved against the desk on the opposite side of the room, and I was freely gasping for air. Something I'd never take for granted again.

V:" Let the girl be, the Emperor awaits us and I can't wait until he hears of your little mishap…" and with that he was gone. Darth Maul got up and walked off after him leaving me alone. After a few moments some handmaidens came in to help me. They were like the ones I had serve me while I was queen and it was strange to be pampered after a long time of servitude. Yet the whole time I was getting ready to meet the Emperor I couldn't help but wonder who the soul under the cloak was that had just saved my life.

 **Vader**

I made my way to the Emperor's office next door to where Dart Maul had just made a scene with the slave girl. She must be the one my Master and I had talked about, since no one else but her was in the room.

As soon as I entered the Emperor's office I kneeled to him, out of respect and loyalty.

S:" Lord Vader! Rise my friend. What news do you bring me?"

V:"The salve girl is in the office getting ready to meet with you Master. However she might be a bit more… troublesome than we thought. Maul had just brought her in and after a few seconds he was force choking her. Whatever she did, angered him quicker than usual."

Maul was too impulsive, always thinking with his saber rather than his brain. He jumped to a fight too suddenly before looking at all side of a conflict and taking the best shot.

DS:" Ah… I see his temper is still a problem… no matter. When he comes to see me he'll learn his lesson…"

Speaking of the devil himself, Maul walked in with the girl in tow behind him. I stood up and looked at her. Anyone would have to be blind to see how striking she was. She very small but in her eyes there was a fire that burned brighter than Tattoine's twin suns.

Suddenly he was shoved against a wall and hit by force lightning. His body twitched and spasmed against the violent attack. To be honest, he was getting the easy way out. The times I'd defied my master were some I'd soon rather forget…

DS:" Darth Maul when I give you and order I expect it to be followed in every sense of the word. I told you not to harm the Senator and you disobeyed me. FOR THE LAST TIME."

Maul screamed and then fell to the floor. After a few moments he picked himself up, coughing and gasping for air. Shooting daggers at me with his eyes and what not, but he'd deserved that and much more.

DM:"Y-yes… Master…"

I had almost forgotten the girl was there. She was against the wall wide eyed, it was as if she'd never encountered one of us before. What the hell was wrong with her?

S:"Senator Amidala! My apologies for the violence you have witnessed today. Please sit! We have much to discuss. Lord Vader and Maul please leave us. I will summon you back within the hour."

I vowed and with a turn of my heel I left the room, Maul slowly dragging his body towards the exit. I pitied the girl if she chose to not join the Empire, she would suffer a great deal if she didn't. The Emperor had told me I was to kill her if she refused. However part of me hoped, for some reason, she would join us in a chance that I could see her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

 **Padmé**

I was disgusted and terrified at the violence I had just witnessed. These monsters had abilities similar to those of the Jedi, yet they lacked kindness and compassion. Who were these Sith?

S:" Senator Amidala! My apologies for the violence you have witnessed today. Please sit! We have much to discuss. Lord Vader and Maul please leave us. I will summon you back within the hour."

So Lord Vader was probably the one who saved me…

When I saw him, I mean _REALLY_ saw him, I couldn't stop looking at him. He could be no more than 20 years old. He had blond curls and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. His skin was very tan and he had a long scar running from his temple to just under his right eye. He seemed nothing like the other two Sith in the room.

He looked like a fallen angel… Wait. Just because he was easy on the eyes didn't mean he wasn't just as bad as his companions. He might even be worse…

The thought sent shivers down my spine but I needed to speak up about everything I'd just witnessed.

"Don't you think you were too harsh? I'm just a slave after all, there was no need to go through all the trouble for me to look like this" I said as I pointed towards my appearance. They handmaidens put me in a dark blue dress with a low neckline and lose sleeves. It was Naboo silk and had gold embroidery along the torso. My hair was done in a very complex up-do with braids. This man was nothing to me so why waste resources?

S:"Please Senator, have a seat. Once again I apologize but I do hope you understand I must discipline them accordingly when orders aren't followed. But come! We have much to discuss."

I cringed at his words, but I was confused. This man spoke like-

S:"- Like we're old friends? Why Senator I'm surprised you don't recognize me…and a little hurt." He sated, was he trying to make me feel guilty? And how did he read my mind?!

"I'm sorry I really have no idea who you are. I don't think we've ever met." I stated a bit angry. I was sick and tired of chasing the wind. I needed answers. "Now will you tell me who you are and why you have brought me here please?"

S:"Why I'm the Emperor of course," he said as he lowered his hood and I gasped, taken by surprise from his appearance. He was so old and pale. It looked as if the man was supposed to have died a thousand ages ago. And his eyes were yellow, not like the flowers in the springs of Naboo but yellow as if he was suffering from a deathly illness. I would be lying if I said I wasn't repulsed. "I'm hoping we can form an alliance, you would have far more power than before! Think of it-"

"Wait a minute, you run an Empire. YOU are supreme ruler?! I cannot, and will NOT join you. My loyalty lies with democracy, with the rights and laws for the good of our people throughout the Galax-" and suddenly my windpipe was getting crushed again.

S:"You don't seem to understand milady, you don't have much of a choice. You either join me or you will suffer a fate that will make your past year seem like a walk in the park"

"I…r-rather…d-die…"I said with whatever breath I had left. Then I felt my body land on the floor and I gasped for air once more.

S:"Very well then…if you insist… You will go back and change into your slave outfit. I hope the surprise I have for you is appealing my dear…" And in that moment I realized the emperor was the old Chancellor Palpatine…

"P-Palpatine…?" I said but before he answered, everywhere went black.

 **Vader**

The Emperor called us back much faster than I'd anticipated, no doubt the girl had agreed to whatever he asked of her. She'd be foolish to refuse him really.

However when we got back into my Master's office she was nowhere in sight, instead, we were met by the other five slave Maul had brought back. I was beginning to worry, what if Sidious had killed he-?

 _NO! Sith do NOT worry over low, worthless slaves! If she's dead she probably earned it…_

S:"Welcome back my pupils…It seems we are ready to have a pick at our new workers. Lord Maul why don't you chose first? You may pick 2."

Darth Maul snickered under his breath and went on to examine the merchandise. Most were of human descent but one was a Twi'lek woman and one was a Gungan man. Both very good candidates.

After what felt like ages he finally decided on what he'd take.

DM:" I'll have the Gungan and the Blonde girl Master, if that pleases you?" He said with a small vow of the head.

S:"Great pick Lord Maul, have them escorted to your quarters immediately. You are dismissed and may have two days leave to get them acquainted to their new lifestyle."

DM:" Thank you very much Master, I'll see you in two days' time." And with a turn of the heel he left, his slaves a few paces behind him.

S:"Lord Vader a word if you may. Please come closer. I have a surprise for you."

I closed the distance between us and kneeled before him.

V:" Thank you in advance Master. It is not necessary for you to reward us. I live to serve you and the Empire Milord."

S:" My young apprentice you have come so far! Only you are worthy of the task I'm ready to hand you. Rise."

As I stood up he snapped his fingers and some clones came in carrying something. After I got a good look I realized it was a body. It wasn't just anybody though, it was the salve girl Sidious had asked for earlier. She was unconscious and dressed in the slave bikini still.

S:" She refused my offer to rejoin the senate, such a pity really. She would have been very useful to us. But never mind that, tell me Lord Vader have you heard of Senator Amidala before?"

I had heard of her, in fact, she was a very known and loved woman. She'd gone missing about a year ago and no one had heard of her since.

V:" I understand she went missing about a year ago Master, and she was Queen of Naboo at age 14, then became senator after her terms were over."

S:"Very good Lord Vader!" Wow that was a rare compliment. "This slave girl here is Senator Padme Amidala herself and now she's yours!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

 **Vader**

On my way back to my apartment I still couldn't wrap my head around what just happened. My master had just given me a task that seemed quite ridiculous and utterly useless yet I couldn't refuse. If I did the consequences would have been serious as I'd learned at an early age.

My mind kept flashing back to what my Master had said to me.

 _S:"She's yours!"_

 _Wait what?_

 _But he continued talking. "I want you to marry her Lord Vader, she was missing for a year and I will make the announcement over the media that you rescued her from becoming a slave, but keep her a slave nevertheless. She's marrying you out of gratitude from such a horrible and shameful lifestyle. If she refuses threaten to kill her family, or something .She'll have no choice either way, I know I can count on you to do this. Do not forget my apprentice, do NOT get attached to her. She'll stab you in the back when you least expect it…"_

He then had her sent to my quarters along with another young girl of about 12 years old to be my slaves. To be quite honest I despised slavery, it seemed so useless we gained nothing from it really. I had no say in the matter however unless I wanted a punishment. Again.

On the bright side I'd been allowed 5 days leave to have the slaves accustomed to my apartments and daily routine.

The first thing I needed to do was hire someone to convert two rooms for the slaves. I would also get them something more practical to wear, just because they were slaves I wouldn't have them feel uncomfortable on a day to day basis.

I stepped into my apartment, which was quite spacious, and saw both salves sitting on the couch with an armed clone watching them. They'd been sent ahead of me so I could finish speaking with my Master and now here we were.

V:"Leave us." I ordered the clone.

C:" Yes sir!" and he ran out the main entrance.

The young girl was very fair, she had blondish hair with hints of brown and red in it. She looked very frail and malnourished. That's what I hated most of slaves, how much mistreatment we received. I approached her and I couldn't help but notice how terrified she looked. Her brown eyes seemed to scream for help.

V:"What's your name girl?"

She seemed to struggle with this answer and I was getting impatient.

V:" I asked for your name. When I ask for something I expect an answer immediately!" I said in a much louder voice. This only scared her more and I began to raise my hand when I saw the former Senator get up from the couch and stand in front of the girl.

I'd forgotten she was knocked out on the couch.

P:"D-don't touch her! She's just a child you monster!" She yelled back. Who the hell did she think she was yelling at me in such a way?

V:" You will both learn your place soon enough." I force pushed her out of the way and approached the young girl once more. "I asked for your name or do you want consequences if you don't answer?"

"D-Darra Thel-Tanis… S-sir.." She finally said.

V:"Thank you Darra. See if you do as told we can all get along and be friends don't you think?" I said while I looked to Amidala. "As for you I have much to discuss, you will not be pleased at the turn of events but you'll soon see you have no choice. Darra I will order you and Padme new clothes, just because you are slaves it doesn't mean I want you degraded or uncomfortable. Go to the kitchen and stay there until I say so." She quickly got up and ran to find the kitchen, she'd find a way to distract herself I'm sure. Now back to business…

 **Padme**

This man nearly hit a child, a child! They truly were monsters, if only I had a way to run away with the girl…

V:"We haven't been introduced properly milady. My name's Lord Vader, as I said before. I will order some thing's for you and Darra to be more comfortable. You have free reign of the apartment but if you try to run away you have chip's that alert me when you leave the building and I will be able to track you anywhere in the galaxy."

So that's what that bump in the back of my neck was… I'd had it since I first arrived to slave camp but no one ever told me what it was.

V:"I understand you were a Senator and you refused the Emperor's offer to-"

P:" He offered me a role in this cruel and sadistic dictatorship! I am a follower of democracy! I work for-" And there goes my breath again…

V:"You will listen when I talk, and when I finish, only then can you speak understood!?"

He screamed, for the sake of not dying I nodded.

V:"Good, now as I was saying, since you refused the Emperor he has order us to be married. I do not enjoy the idea any more than you do, however if you refuse this the Emperor will hunt down your mother, father, sister and nieces and murder them while you watch."

My eyes widened in horror. How sadistic were these Sith people?! They couldn't murder my whole family… but I quickly realized they would. They even knew I had nieces, they for sure knew where they lived, and they would stick to their word no matter what. I had no choice. For now.

P:" I'll do it for my family. I will not be your wife in every sense of the word however. I hate you and your precious Master and whatever you wish to gain-"

V:" Nothing, we gain nothing. You just have to say I rescued you from a slave camp and are marrying me out of gratitude. Nothing more, nothing less. The emperor will release the announcement tonight."

Tonight. So many lies, so many plans and schemes. And to think this was only the beginning of my life sentence in Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

 **Padme**

Me and Darra shared the couch last night, Vader's apartment was only furnished with the bare minimum so he only had one bedroom ready and it was his of course. Darra seemed to have fallen asleep and she had become friends with a couple of droids in the apartments.

One was yellow, and he was a human relations droid named C3P-O, the other was an astromech named R2-D2. Both were very different but very nice to have around when their Master wasn't nearby.

I had barely gotten more than an hour of sleep. My life had changed so drastically in the past 24 hours, I hadn't had time to really process all of it. I had become an actual slave to Lord Vader, the Emperor's right hand, and was no forced to marry him. As a politician you learn about sacrificing many things for the goof of our people, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Now I was sacrificing my own life for my parents.

We watched the holo net last night, with the announcement that Vader had found me and how grateful the Emperor was that as a gift I would marry him.

Darra sat quietly besides me, we hadn't really talked much and I felt sad for her. She was only a child after all, she didn't deserve what she's going through.

After watching the news we were allowed to use Vader's computer to order some outfits. At first I almost ordered something similar to what handmaidens wore but he disapproved and told me to order whatever clothes we wanted. So we did and we were told they'd arrive the next day.

I was glad since this stupid bikini was mostly metal and left very little to a man's imagination, but it didn't seem to bother Vader one bit.

When the sun rose I was the first one up and I decided to prepare some breakfast. I was greeted by Artoo when I entered, a series of high beeps and whistles.

"Good morning Artoo! Want to help me with breakfast?" I asked with a smile. He beeped and then followed me into the kitchen. Like everything else, it was very quaint and simple. Even the fridge had nothing but the basics. I pulled out some eggs and made some toast. One thing about slave camp was we needed to learn how to cook.

As I was finishing up the eggs I heard someone come in the kitchen and I turned only to notice it was Darra.

P:" Good morning Darra, are you hungry? I was just about to finish making us some breakfast."

D:" But we're slaves the Master's not gonna be-"

V:"Pleased?"

We both jumped as we heard Vader interrupt. The already pale girl seemed to turn even whiter in his presence.

V:"Darra, while you are here I want you to pretend like you are at home. Yes you are my slave but you are also only a child. Besides my droids usually handle the cooking. You will be in charge of helping me when I am away on missions the most"

P:"I was up early so I decided to make food."

V:"Thank you, but as my future wife I-"

P:" Like I said before I am not going to be your wife. This is an arranged marriage that I don't agree to and no matter what you say it won't change how I feel."

V:"You seemed to agree when I threatened to kill your family"

P:"You said so yourself 'threaten' and that's not how dem-"

V:" Screw you stupid ideas on democracy and screw you! I didn't ask for this! You WILL obey me and that's final!"

And with that he walked out of the kitchen and after a few minutes we heard the front door slam.

D:' You shouldn't make him so angry…"

P:" Darra don't worry about me." I said as I put a plate of food in front of her. She devoured it in a matter of minutes and I had to scold her on her manners a few times. I was glad to see her a little more out of her shell, I wanted to get to know her.

P:"So how old are you Darra?"

D:"Uh I'm 12 years old…and uh…yea. You?"

P:"I'm 24, and I was at the slave camp a whole year. I don't remember ever seeing you, where with your parents?"

D:"Uh my parents…? I don't remember them very much."

P:"Oh I see…" Was she an orphan? I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me, but I wanted to get to know her. We would be living under the same roof indefinitely, and if she was orphaned I wanted to look out for her. "Well how do you like living here so far?"

D:"Uh… It's nice I guess… Master is kinder than I expected but… He's still scary. And you have to marry him, what's gonna happen then?"

Good question.

P:"Well I'm not sure but I'll look after you, he won't hurt you as long as I'm around." I said as I walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulder. She flinched at the gesture and I saw tears begin to form in his eyes.

Oops she was going back to that shell. Ugh I really need to think before I say or do anything… Luckily in that moment the bell rang and we both went to open the door. I instantly knew it wasn't Lord Moodiness, he would have just walked in.

When we opened the door we were surprised to see about six men carrying multiple boxes of stuff, which I assumed to be our clothes. I don't remember ordering-

V:"Thank you Gentlemen, just setting everything in the living room."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Vader behind us. That's when I noticed the private landing pad behind him. How had I missed it?

V:" You're services are greatly appreciated. You are dismissed." And they quickly left the apartment.

P:" Why are there so many big boxes? We didn't order this many things."

V:"No but I took the liberty of ordering more for you Amidala. As my future bride-"

P:"That wasn't necessary. This is useless it's a wast-"

V:"Listen to me-"

P:"No YOU listen." And everyone was quiet. Darra wasn't in the room anymore. Every time this happened she hid. Poor girl. "Come back to the real world. You're a Sith Lord, a sadistic monster and I'm your slave! Being forced to marry you against my will, as I've said before. We're going to be living a lie for the rest of our lives!"

And then I noticed his eyes turn that yellow shade that disgusted me so deeply. It made my insides churn and I wanted squirm under his stare but I held my ground. He wasn't going to treat me like any other person. Lord Vader had met his match at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

 **Vader**

Who does she think she is? Just because I'm supposed to marry her doesn't mean I'll let her order me around. I was the Emperor's right hand, the second most powerful man in the entire galaxy and yet I'd only had her two days and hadn't broken her!

If I don't keep her in control my Master will be most displeased… Failure isn't tolerated in the Empire and was met with dire consequences. Maybe I need to work a different angle instead of just fighting with her, or scaring her. This obviously wouldn't work on her, she had been a senator and a damn good one at that. She wouldn't back down as easily as I'd like but I'm a patient man and whatever was asked of me I accomplished, no matter how difficult the task may seem.

We'd been in eye contact for what felt like ages, neither of us backing down from the mental fight going down. The tension in the room was so immense that poor Darra ran off and hid somewhere, she seemed very familiar to me. As if I'd met her before…

P:"You don't scare me Lord Vader. Wife or not I will not be treated as a mere possession, and I won't back down without a fight." She said, finally breaking the silence.

V:"Look fighting won't get us anywhere, and all we're doing is scaring Darra. As I've repeated, just because she is my slave it doesn't mean I want to think of herself as such. If you saw how my Master and Maul treat their slaves you'd thank me instead." I said a bit harsher than I intended but it was true. Maul and Sidious were both very violent men, especially towards anyone beneath them. I would never lay a hand on them, hell do I know how that feels…

I shook the thought away, Sith don't feel compassion but this time it was hard not to. Her expression softened a bit however, so I took it as progress and decided to change the subject.

V:" Since your clothes are here I need to you get dressed, the Emperor has ordered us to be ready for a press conference and I must buy you a ring apparently. To keep up appearance and what not. It all seems useless to me."

P:"It is NOT useless, marriage is a promise between two people who love each other. Something you are obviously not capable of." She said with a hurt look in her eyes. I winced at her expression, I didn't want to fight yet again.

V:"Look I don't want to argue just please get ready and let's go!" I said impatiently, she was hitting nerves no one dared to go near. I started to leave once more as these thought plagues my mind. She needed to watch out or she'd be dead before our wedding took place and the Emperor would have me pay dearly.

 **Padme**

I absolutely hate him, I mean how could I be thankful to a man that was forcing me, no, BLACKMAILING me into a lifestyle I never asked for? Yet as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. We couldn't keep arguing, poor Darra ran off every time we did and I'd only been here for a day. We needed to just make the best of the situation and right now all I could do was follow his orders as much as I hated to do so. When I turned around to open the boxes Darra had already beaten me to the punch. She had managed to open two of the boxes and sorted through them. I assumed they were mine since she hadn't pulled anything out of them.

P:" Hey you wanna help me get ready? We're going to buy rings today and have a conference. I need all the help I can get. What do you say?" I asked with an attempt at an encouraging smile, knowing deep inside this would be a long day…

 **Vader**

After I left the apartment I decided to head to the Emperor's office, he'd called me in for a report early that morning but the fights with my dear fiancée were starting to become a nuisance. I would be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit nervous for this meeting, but a Sith never showed signs of any emotion whatsoever.

As soon as I walked into his office I kneeled to my Master and he spoke a few seconds later.

S:"Rise Lord Vader, tell me. What news do you have of the time you've spent with our dear Senator."

V:"Master, she is an absolute annoyance. It has only been a day and I'm finding it very hard to control the urge to kill her with a swipe of my hand. However as I stated it has only been one day, it wasn't too difficult for her to agree on this marriage, she values other's lives above her own. I believe this trait will become quite useful in breaking her."

Suddenly he got up and started pacing for a couple of moments before walking closer to me. To be quite honest I towered over him and I knew my powers were beyond what he had, but he was the closest thing I had to a father. He'd saved me from a life which could have turned to death sooner than expected.

S:" I expect reports on your progress with the Senator, I know she was close friends with those we suspect to be part of the Rebellion, she may be of use if we are to capture them and be rid of them for good. Now go and enjoy the conference I have prepared for you and spare no expense for this wedding Lord Vader. After all it is the greatest news of our Millenium!" he said with a low cackle, and then dismissed me. As I walked out I felt completely furious, wishing for once such a task would be another's burden.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

 **Padme**

"Alright Darra how do I look?" I asked the young girl in an attempt to lift up her spirits. We were both happy to be rid of the slave attire and into more comfortable clothing. Darra was now dressed in a dark blue floor length skirt with a white long sleeve top and a gold sash at her waist. She had her hair in a long braid and had decided to keep the slave bracelets on, even though I assured it would be ok for her to remove them she bluntly refused to do so.

She clapped and gave me a bright smile, one I hadn't really seen before, and I was glad one of us was excited for the events to come.

I looked in the floor length mirror we carried out of one of the upstairs soon-to-be bedrooms and placed it in the living room. I wore a yellow and pink pastel dress, it was very simple but very stylish. The back was completely open and it was lose all around. Since it tied around my neck I decided to put my hair up in a simple bun, a task that definitely required Darra's help since my hair was now down to my waist. I hadn't cut it since I had entered the slave camp and I usually had it in a long braid.

D:"Miss Padme you look so pretty! Master's going to be pleased!" and suddenly the smile from my face was gone, what did it matter if he approved? He was nothing more than a sadistic animal who wanted to watch other's suffer no matter what the cost.

P:"Let's not talk about him Darra and please call me Pad-""

V:"Let's not talk about who?" interrupted a voice behind us. We both jumped at the sound of whoever it was and as we turned to see I was not surprised to see Lord Vader.

P:"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that it's very rude. Hasn't your Master taught you any manners? Or is he too busy keeping you as his guard puppy?" I said as I crossed my arms.

His eyes flashed yellow for a bit, he obviously didn't enjoy my comment one bit, but it brought joy tome seeing him squirm for a bit.

V:"It's time for our conference Senator, let's go. Darra I have some people coming over to arrange yours and Padme's rooms. They should be here within the hour," he said as he checked his wrist chrono," They already have the instructions they need so you're free to watch the holo net, or help yourself to anything in the kitchen. You have free reign here, except for my room."

D:"Yes sir." And she curtsied, I saw Vader tense at her gesture, as if it bothered him somehow but had no idea what to say.

V:"Let's go" and he was off towards the private platform where a yellow Starfighter was parked. He got in first then proceeded to help me on as well. At least he was nice enough for that.

The ride to the conference was silent, it made it feel like we were flying through the city for hours without end, and the tension between us only seemed to grow.

To be quite honest I knew he was right about us fighting, we needed to live as peacefully as we could, especially because of Darra. This was something she had no part of, and yet she'd been dragged into the mess quite unexpectedly. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that this lie would take us down a road that neither one of us could enjoy, it would either destroy us or those around us like a storm in the sea. These thoughts plagued my head the whole ride and I hadn't noticed we'd arrived at our destination.

V:"We're here Senator. You know what to say right? I rescued you from a slave camp, you're marrying me out of gratitude blah blah blah. Let's finish this quickly I hate the press."

P:"You needn't remind me of the story I must tell, leave it to me I'll take care of them."

Through the window of the fighter we couldn't tell but there were hundreds of reporters all ready to take holo's of us together.

Vader got out first and then helped me, but we were swarmed with reporters and it was hard to stay next to him. Eventually he broke the crowd and was at my side once more.

V:"Step back at once! All your questions will be answered in the conference room!" he shouted but all to no avail.

P:"Well I certainly didn't miss this!"

V:"Well there's something we can finally agree on, they're a bunch of parasites"

His comment made me giggle a bit, it was quite true. Reporters were very notorious and had a tendency of twisting the truth to sell more or gain more publicity. I knew how to handle them but it was a process I hated, even as a senator.

Vader shielded me with his body as best as he could, obviously trying to put on airs about how much he cared for his future bride.

I was no more than a trophy to them.

We finally reached the conference room and we stood at the podium ready to give our speech. Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist and I jumped ready to hit whoever was touching me. I realized it was Vader's hand and tried to remove the surprised look on my face. He removed his hand and had me wrap my arm around his instead.

V:"Sorry I'm not quite used to this either…"

In all honesty his touch left a warm feeling against my skin, and I was a little distraught that he moved it. Wait a minute…

Was he really apologizing? I just shook my head and we faced the crowd together, facing what was now to be the end of my life.

 **Vader**

I would be a fool to deny the Senator didn't look stunning in the gown I'd purchased for her, and I felt in the pit of my stomach as if I'd won some battle. Not quite sure which one, but I was now the victor of it.

I was a little angered by the amount of reporters my Master had allowed in, no doubt he wanted this to be the wedding the Empire ever witnessed. I raised my hand in motion for everyone to be silenced and at once the room grew quiet.

V:"Thank you all for coming today. First my fiancée and I will tell you how we met, afterwards we will have a session for a few questions. If they get too out of hand or hey offend us I will shut this down and leave. Now we may continue…"

I told them I was on a mission to pirates from attacking a ship with supplies to the outer rim, where I chased them to a slave camp on Cymoon 1 and that's where I'd spotted her. She seemed familiar to me so I inquired her name and came to find it was former senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I purchased her and set her free shortly after and the brought her back to Coruscant and the rest was history.

Then it was her turn and she repeated what I said word for word, she even added a few details of her stay at the camp and how she got there. That part I didn't know so I just wrapped an arm around her to pretend I was supporting her.

I didn't really care what happened to her, but she put on quite a show. Feigning a few tears and even blushing when she spoke of how I daringly saved her from a life of slavery.

At the end of our speeches it was my favorite part, time for questions.

The reporter's began to get a bit rowdy so I raised my hand for them to be silent and then told them to raise their hands.

"Lord and Lady Vader have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?"

V:"We are discussing that today, but it will take place in about two months."

If I could find a way out of this mess it would be better, then I wouldn't have to pretend to care about all this wedding non-sense. What was the point on wasting a bunch of money on a useless party?  
"Senator Amidala are you planning on returning to work as a senator?"

P:"At the moment no I am not, I want to focus on my future husband and our wedding more. Then I will decide." She said with a smile.

"Can we get a picture of you kissing?" One asked of them asked.

"For the happy couple!"

"The couple of the century!"

"Kiss kiss kiss!"

V:"Uh…"

P:"Neither my fiancée or myself are comfortable with showing public affection at the moment, that is our business alone."

V:" All questions are finished now, thank you."

And everyone was escorted out, leaving us alone in the room once again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry everyone for the lack of updates! I was super busy with school but Spring Break started this week so I'll be posting a lot more. Thank you for the reviews an follows guys! Keep it up they're both appreciated!_

 **CH 9**

 **Padme**

Well that was certainly something, I hadn't expected the media to ask for pictures so soon but what was I expecting really?

The former Queen and Senator of Naboo was marrying the right hand man, possibly, heir to the throne!

We walked silently back to the fighter and were silent the whole way to the jewelry store. I had almost forgotten it was time to make this thing official.

It was a store located on one of the more upper class sides of town. Although Vader didn't exactly scream "extravagant" I would bet my soul the Emperor had told him to spare no expense on this event.

As we walked in the man in the store jumped at once to vow to Lord Vader and myself.

"My Lords! I am truly honored to have you here with us. I have heard of your engagement on the news and I do believe congratulations are in order. Lord Vader you have picked a truly stunning bride!" This man was just putting on airs and trying to get on our good side, the again I would be to considering it was death should you behave otherwise.

V:"Enough with the pleasantries. Show me all of your engagement rings, she may choose whatever she pleases. The same goes for the wedding bands."

P:"Are you not going to help? It is _our_ wedding after all."

V:"I have to make an important call I'll be back in a few minutes." And he left. Well this was a complete embarrassment… The bride left alone to plan the wedding. Typical.

"Right this was Milady! I'm sure we'll find something that pleases you and Lord Vader." Said the man as we walked towards one of the many display cases in the store.

Seeing all the rings made me want to crawl into a corner and cry till I couldn't anymore. This was something you were supposed to be in love with, someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Not like this, forced into it and miserable, still a slave.

I felt my eyes get watery and the man must have noticed because he asked what was wrong.

P:"Oh nothing! I'm just really excited." I tried sound as convincing as I could, and he seemed to buy it because he moved on to talk about more rings.

After what seemed hours I settled on a small pear shaped diamond with a silver band. It was surrounded by smaller diamonds and it was absolutely beautiful. It was also the mos simple of what he'd shown me and at that moment we heard the door open. We turned and saw it was Vader so we went back to the ring to settle on it.

V:"Very nice Senator, now the wedding bands?"

"Ah! We have a few selections of those Milord! Let me show you!" and we walked over to another display. There was only a few selections, some thick and other's thin and they all came in gold or silver.

There was one pair that stood out however, the one for the man to wear was thick silver with five little diamonds encrusted in. The one for the woman was one line of the same diamonds all the way around. He seemed to have noticed them as well I did because he pointed and asked the price.

V:" Money is of no concern, we'll get those. Have them sent to my apartment as soon as possible. Let's go Padme"

P:'You haven't paid for my ring yet!"

V:"He'll have it charged to my account let's go!"

P:"Thank you so much for your help." I said to the man as I walked out the store, and I couldn't help but wonder why Vader was in such a flustered state. As we walked to the Starfighter we said nothing and even on the ride home we were both silent yet again. It was a little disconcerting to be quite honest, and if were to be married then he was right.

As we were landing in the apartment I decided to speak up.

P:"Look we can't spend the rest of our lives married pretending we're fine. We should try to get along and make the best of this situation, and I agree we shouldn't fight as much. Especially in front of Darra."

V:"Well I'm glad to hear you're finally seeing things my way Senator. However I don't know what you want me to do to make this any better. I am rarely around this place anyways, after these five days of leave I won't be back until it's almost time for the wedding."  
P:"That's another thing you can't just decide on a date and not tell me about it! If we are to be married-"

V:"This marriage is pure convenience and nothing more. End of discussion. You have two months to plan this and that is it."

P:"Whatever you say _Your Highness"_ and I said so sarcastically that when we got out he didn't help me descend the fighter, he just walked away fast and after a few minutes was followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

I walked towards the massive open space on the first floor and noticed little Darra was playing with R2 in the kitchen. Thank the Maker she didn't see us fight, I didn't want to frighten her anymore.

I walked into the kitchen and a huge smile spread on her face.

D:"Hello Milady, how did it go?"

P:"Darra please call me Padme, just because I'm marrying _HIM_ doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I won't consider you a salve alright? Now tell me what were you up to while I was gone?"

She proceeded to tell me how she mostly stayed in the kitchen while the men were working on our rooms, they had left a few minutes before we returned and then R2 interrupted. Saying in a various amount of beeps how she looked lonely and tried to help her pass the time. He'd taken a liking to the girl already and when Threepio tried to interrupt Darra and R2 they ended up arguing. Something she laughed at even now.

D:"Threepio is so snobby, he has too much personality for a simple droid." She said between giggles.

I couldn't help but laugh with her, it was the first time I'd seen her do so and I would do anything to give her back the time she'd lost as a child.

P:" Have you been in any of the new rooms Darra?"

D:"No, not yet I uh… I wanted to wait for you so we could tour them together…"

She said that so innocently it brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away and gave her a smile.

I got up and reached a hand out to her, and at first she hesitated but then she took my hand and we walked upstairs to survey our new prison.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

Almost a month had gone by now, me and Darra barely saw Vader and secretly we were both quite happy. There was no arguing, no cold looks, we enjoyed each other's company and I came to love Darra as if she was my own child.

Before Vader left however he gave me a card and said if me or the young girl needed anything to use it, he also told me to hire someone to help me plan the wedding. It was now a month away and all the Senators, Rulers, and anyone of importance would attend according to him.

The day we'd purchased the rings I contacted my parents to tell me the news, they had already seen it on the holo of course but I wanted to reassure them I was okay.

At first they found my decision quite strange given the circumstances but I managed to convince them somehow. All I could think of was how this was all for them, for their safety. I told them the date of the big event and my mother said they would be there a few days before to help me with the finishing touches. I told her I'd love that and that I'd keep her updated on everything.

The press of course, was still thrilled with the news of Vader's wedding, something yet to be believed. There was a few time where I wondered who he was. Surely he had a name besides Darth Vader, and he had to have a family right? I made it my task to ask such questions when he came back, but for now I would enjoy the few days I had alone with Darra before he showed up to make us miserable once again.

 **Vader**

My Master will not be pleased to hear this…. I tried to prepare myself mentally for what I knew was the inevitable.

How could I let them get away? I should have wiped them out when I had the chance. Instead we were ambushed. I'd be lucky if I made it out alive today.

As I walked into my Master's office I felt him be completely calm. This was not a good sign. I wasn't afraid, I deserved to be punished for such careless acts.

I kneeled.

S:"Lord Vader… tell me of your mission. Did you find the remaining Jedi?"

He was looking out the massive window in his office, there was no reason for him to even ask the question. He already knew the answer.

V:" Master, I found a Jedi and her Padawan. I tracked them to Corellia and surrounded them. I-I have no idea what went wrong. Someone on the outside was helping them. We were ambushed, my troops were all kil-"

And I felt myself being thrown against a wall, on impact I heard something crack.

S:"YOU DARE MAKE EXCUSES FOR _YOUR_ FAILURE?" he screamed as lighting coursed through my body. I wanted to scream, my body and mind told me to scream but I couldn't. The consequences would be worse if I did. Pain made you stronger. "After all I've done for you, you can't accomplish a single task, you insolent boy!" and I felt him stab me through the Force, I winced at the pain on my side and I felt something begin to trickle. I was bleeding. He continued to speak.

"It has been a year and we haven't wiped out the Jedi scum! They thrive with the rebellion and here you are! Perhaps it's time for Maul to take your place…" and more lighting hit my already sore body.

V:"No! I'm better than that devil! I have more power…more cunning…I'm smarter than him…."

S:"You have failed me for the last time! Next time I won't be so merciful my pupil…Don't let it happen again."

V:"Y..yes…Master…" I wielded the Force to help me get up, and with a wave of his hand I was dismissed.

It took everything I had to make it to my apartment, as I flew my vision became a blur every now and then. Anyone else would be dead from the beating I just endured. I was stronger than they were. I could make it.

I landed my fighter and proceeded to get out of the pit. As I began to walk I saw the Senator, she was saying something but it felt like she was talking through wall glass. I took a few steps and suddenly everything went black.

 **Padme**

Darra and I were making butter pastries when Threepio informed us Vader's Starfighter had just landed on the premises. We finished putting them in the oven and walked out to greet his Lordship. In truth I didn't want to see him, but I wasn't trying to start a fight with him just arriving. One of us had to be civil for once. As we approached the landing pad I could see something was wrong, Vader was walking toward us but his body was swaying awkwardly. As if he were dizzy or in pain, and he was limping too.

My mind told me to not care, to leave him be but my instinct told me he needed help and first I asked him what was wrong. He made a face on confusion, like he couldn't hear.

P:"Lord Vader are. You. Alright?!" and just like that he collapsed on the floor.

I don't know how or when but I was suddenly at his side and Darra was right beside me. I turned him in his back and noticed I had touched something wet on his side.

With a gasp I realized it was blood when looked at my hand.

P:"Darra get some warm water and clean towels! Tell Threepio to get me some bacta bandages and so gauze. Put it in her bedroom and then send Artoo to get the troopers in here to carry him upstairs hurry!"

She nodded and ran off to follow my orders. I got up and tried to drag his body as close to the lift as possible but I was small and I never realized how well built he was. I got him in the large space at least and then I heard the main door open, two troopers ran inside.

"Milady! What's wrong with our commander?"  
P:"He's injured. Please get him up to his bedroom, I will clean and dress his wound but I need to see how serious it is first. Quickly!"

After a few minutes he was settled on his bed and I began to remove his tunic.

"Milady if here's anything we can do to-"

P:"It's quite alright, if I need any help I'll call for you. Thank you."

And they left, one part of me was trying to stop myself from curing him, and another part couldn't let him die. If he died I could be free, heck I could even finish the job and end him right now but… I couldn't. Something told me he needed to live.

What I discovered when I removed his tunic was how many scars he had. Some looked like they came from whips, others looked like cuts and bruises and on his side was a long gash. It extended from his torso his him and it was bleeding more than I imagined.

D:"Padme… is he okay…?"

I'd forgotten Darra was there with a bowl of water and towels, wait she couldn't see this. She would panic.

P:"Yes Darra he'll be okay once I clean this up. Go check on the pastries okay? I'll be there soon." I said with a smile. She didn't seem to buy it but obeyed nonetheless.

I took the towels and tried to clean around the wound first. Once I finished I saw that it wasn't deep except for a small area in the middle. Luckily I knew how to close a wound, my grandmother had taught us how to heal many things. In this moment I was strangely grateful for that. Threepio hadn't appeared with the Bacta bandages and I needed to close this wound now.

I found what I needed to sew it and proceeded. I was surprised to see Vader was still unconscious through this, most people would scream in agony at the first incision. When I finished I cleaned the wound once more and then cleaned the bloody mess I'd left and then went to look for Threepio.

When I found his he was arguing with Artoo in the 'fresher.

P:"Threepio I need bacta bandages! I asked for them almost an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry Milady but Artoo says our Master needs it and while that may be true he never uses them when he is injured."

P:"Well I need them now and if you won't help I'll find them myself."

My statement seem to startle the droid and he left mumbling about how he couldn't understand humans. Artoo stayed and told me where to find them and as I pulled them out from under the sink I hear him scream.

I ran out with the bandages and when I got to the room Vader was still unconscious but he seemed to be having a nightmare. As soon as I touched his side to apply the bandages he stopped moving and screaming.

Strange…

I was finally done dressing his wound when I started to leave again and he began to fuss, he was moaning and his body shook violently. I got closer to feel if he had a fever and he stopped and went completely still yet again.

P:"What have they done to you…?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

Vader hadn't woken up the whole day, after a while he stopped fussing and I was able to leave his room. Darra was downstairs enjoying the pastries we'd made and went on to offer me one.

D:"How's Master doing? Is he okay?"

P:"He'll be okay but we need to be careful and not disturb him, I'll check on him every hour or so to clean his wound until the bacta starts closing it. Did you like the pastry?"

She smiled and nodded, glad to have switched the conversation for a few moments as we enjoyed our dessert.

 _On another part of the Galaxy…_

 **Obi-Wan**

O:"Master Yoda I-"

Y:"I too have felt it, a disturbance in the Force there is."

B:"What does it mean Master? What sort of disturbance?"  
He closed his eyes and grimaced, he was uncertain of what happened but we'd both felt it. There was a lot of pain but amongst that there was a light, trying to break free.

We couldn't tell where it came from, or what triggered it, and the uncertainty of it was dangerous in a time such as this.

Y:"Meditate on this I must, but first, Senator Amidala. Dangerous her situation is, save her we must."

B:"I agree, we can't let her marry Vader just like that. She would never willingly do this unless there was a higher stake. He must have her cornered like an animal!"

O:"Well we can't just barge in and take her, Vader wills great power. Far more than what either myself or Master Yoda can wield, and with the Emperor at his side… It would be a suicide mission!"

B:"Well whatever we're going to do to save her we must do it quickly before anything worse happens to her…"

Death. In Padme's situation death seemed far more pleasant than the hell she was probably enduring.

 **Vader**

 _"Mom…?" I called out as I walked through our small house, I had just gotten home from working at Watto's shop. Mom had never really left the house, maybe she was running an errand or something._

 _I brushed her absence off and went to my room to work on my protocol droid. I was almost done programming him and I wanted him to be a gift for mom. I know she could use the help around here._

 _As night fell mom never showed up, what was taking her so long? It wasn't smart to be out at night, there was those Tusken's out, if you were lucky a sandstorm would take you instead._

 _I walked outside and ran towards town, maybe someone had seen her… Maybe she was at Watto's or maybe… maybe… I don't know!_

 _I asked around if anyone had seen her but ever since that morning, no one had any clue as to where she'd gone or seen her leave in the first place._

 _I ran back home half-hoping she was there and I was just going crazy, but when I got there she was still gone._

 _"Mom!" I yelled as I felt a few tears stream down my face. I needed to find her, what was I gonna do? I was only 8 years old. Why would she leave like this?_

 _As these questions invaded my mind I walked into the kitchen to pack a few things. I was going to find my mother no matter what. I don't know how or when but I would find her. Eventually._

When I woke up I felt something, no someone touching me, I tried to sit up to get a better look and all I could make out was a full head of dark brown curls. I blinked once more and I saw it was he Senator, but what was she doing?

V:"W-what ar-"

P:"You must rest, you are fairly injured Lord Vader. I'm only changing your dressings."

I could sense she was feeling… cautious I guess was the word. She wasn't angry, she wasn't afraid, but she had her guard up.

V:"Are you an angel…?" I heard myself say. Wait a minute. I SAID that?!

P:"What?" she asked as she stopped whatever she was doing, bewilderment clear on her face. Now I saw her, and I mean, I _really_ her. She had brown eyes, such a deep shade of brown one couldn't help but get lost in them. Her hair was down and she was wearing a nightgown that hugged her figure quite nicely.

V:"A-an angel…" No one had ever actually cared about me this way, why had she helped me? I wanted to ask her yet again but suddenly everything went black once more.

 **Padme**

Did he just call me an angel? Was I going crazy?

No I'd heard him alright, he'd asked me if I was angel but I couldn't understand why. I was merely doing what any good person would and helping someone in need. I was about to ask him why he'd said such things but he went under yet again. When I was changing the dressings on his wound I saw there was a lot more blood than there needed to be so I tried to lift him to clean him up when I saw he wasn't bleeding from his side but from his back.

After I turned him on his stomach I noticed he had an even bigger gash on his back, and it had stained the bed but I hadn't noticed until now.

What had he done to deserve such a punishment? And who had done such thing?

Well in all honesty that was easily answered, Palpatine was responsible but why? And why would Vader serve such a sadistic monster knowing these were the consequences?

For a moment I pitied him what sort of life had he known that this was his last resort? The thought brought tears to my eyes and I let them flow, as much as I hated Vader now I was more curious and felt sad for him. I needed to know him, there was obviously far more to him than anyone cared to actually figure out.

 _The next day…_

I woke up early the next day to check on Vader but when I walked into his room he was gone. The bed was all made and clean as if he'd never been there in the first place.

If he was well enough to do that then my concern was clearly no longer needed nor wanted. For some reason that thought hurt and I quickly pushed it away. Why should I care what happens to him? He never so much as cared about me or he would have never forced me to marry him.

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen I saw that Darra was already putting breakfast on the table.

P:"Good morning Darra, how did you sleep sweetheart? And you know what I told you about making foo we have the droids for that."

D:" Well I was up before they turned on so I made food, and I guess okay. I was a little worried about Master. I know I shouldn't be but I couldn't help it you know? He's never mistreated us, and he feeds us well and gives us money and stuff. In a way he's not as bad as everyone thinks."

P:"I guess in a way you're right…"  
It was true, Vader had us living like royalty. Granted I was his fiancée but Darra? He'd never lifted a finger towards her, never ordered her around, her room was fitting for a Princess to be quite honest. He'd even told us he didn't want us to think of ourselves as slaves.

He was quite an enigma. I started eating my breakfast when I had a feeling something important was happening today.

P:"Darra what's the today? "

D:"The 13th standard day why?" she said looking up from breakfast.

Oh crap.

P:"My dress fitting… it's today…" and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

D:"Here I'll get it!" She said running off to get the door. I looked at the Chrono on the wall and realized it was almost 0900, I had slept past my usual time but after last night's events I wasn't too surprised.

I got up and Darra followed behind, I needed to get ready for what was supposed to be one of the most exciting days of my life, and on one hand, it certainly felt like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

 **Vader**

I watched her leave the apartment in a private little cruiser I'd rented for her and Darra. Although I had forbidden her from leaving the apartment, these days she was out more often trying to prepare the wedding.

The big day was only a month away and he thought of it made me feel… strange. I couldn't quite my finger on what it was.

As I stood on the second floor of this place I couldn't help but think of what I thought I'd seen last night. My body was still sore from my meeting with my Master he day before, a punishment quite well deserved. I had failed the simple task of capturing the few Jedi that were still out in the Galaxy.

How had I not felt the premonition of danger nearby? It was quite hard for me to be taken by surprise, often times not even my Master could accomplish such a task, so how had they done it?

It was a careless mistake if I was being truly honest, and now I was paying the consequences dearly. I embraced the darkness as much as I could and my wounds began to seal faster but I was still quite sore.

I had left my room early to meditate on the roof, many dangerous thoughts plagued my mind.

For one, I had to regroup and form a new strategy on how to kill the Jedi scum that had managed to escape my grasp. There was too many things clouding those thoughts however, many of the Jedi knew how to hide themselves and their Force abilities and I grew frustrated even more so I move on to more pressing matters.

Padme Amidala. She had the chance to escape last night, hell she could have finished me off if she wanted to. Yet she had chosen to somehow get me to my bedroom and clean my wounds. Every single one of them. She even came at different times throughout the night and changed the dressings on them.

No one had ever actually done something like that for me. Any other person would have left or killed me without even thinking about it, but she stayed…

She had compassion on me and put my well-being above herself.

As the time went by I couldn't help but realize I would have done the same for her. I had this strange feeling that kept telling me to keep her safe, and as our wedding grew nearer and nearer I couldn't help but feel slightly ecstatic about it.

 **Padme**

Darra had tagged along with me to purchase a dress for the wedding, thankfully the press had not caught news of that. Upon arrival we would have been hounded non-stop.

I had tried to get my mother and my sister to come along with me but they had previous commitments and couldn't join me. I guess a part of me was hurt for that but on the other hand, I was relieved.

I wouldn't have to pretend to be a "blushing" bride-to-be, I didn't have to lie to them anymore than I already had.

As we walked into the bridal shop the manager herself offered to assist us, and that experience had turned out to be quite annoying.

"Milady if you please,um… your girl is to assist you today as well…?" she said in a rather snooty and disapproving manner as she tilted her head towards Darra.

I had dressed her in some of the nicer clothes she'd ordered today. It wasn't that I was ashamed of her or anything, I didn't want her to feel judged or mistreated, she was only a child and no one would understand.

She wore an emerald green dress with gold embroidery at the bottom and along the sleeves. Her hair was in a nice bun but then I realized she hadn't taken off the slave bracelets.

P:"Yes she is with me but if you don't want her here then I suppose we could go to another shop, I only hope my _fiancée_ does not hear about this. He'd be quite disappointed…." If she wanted to be petty two could play at that game.

"No!" she said with fear evident in her eyes, "No Milady of _course_ she's more than welcomed! Please come in! Let's get started!"

And she proceeded to direct us towards the never ending racks of white and ivory gowns.

After what felt like centuries we had managed to decide on 7 dresses in total for the first round. I had picked three for myself, the manager had picked two and Darra had also picked two. She smiled so wide I was surprised her face didn't become sore, but I knew this was probably the most exciting day of her life so far.

I paraded and modeled dress after dress after yet another dress. I didn't know it would be so much work to do this. Luckily the manager provided us with a few snacks and a drink on the house. Maybe being Lord Vader's soon to be wife wouldn't be as bad as I thought…

I brushed that thought away quickly knowing it would be a living hell if we kept living like we were. Not talking and if we did always turning it into an argument.

As I put on the last dress I gasped. It was a beautiful dress, this was the one, and it brought tears to my eyes…

Things weren't supposed to be like this, I was supposed to be picking this dress for the happiest day of my life. To marry the man I loved and look forward to building a family with him… I could never, would _never,_ want to share a bed with him. Would he take me by force…

The thought made me shiver and the manager seemed to notice.

P:"I'm sorry. I'm just a little… nervous I guess…"

"Oh dear! It's alright! Everyone's nervous to get married but I'm sure you'll enjoy it, every woman does!"

I simply smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes then walked out, knowing somehow deep inside there could have been a better way out of this…

 **Vader**

I waited for nearly the whole day until I saw the speeder land private platform. I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't happy to see she was back but I quickly suppressed those feelings.

Sith didn't feel… whatever this was I was feeling towards her. I'm doing this to please my Master and to help him gain further control of the Galaxy.

Yet looking at her, watching her walk into the living room, I couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked.

Her dark curls fell and draped around her shoulders. She wore a dark red dress, off the shoulder and it hugged her figure very nicely.

Before I'd met her I'd heard rumors that she was one of the most beautiful women in the Galaxy and at first I couldn't deny she was quite stunning, but now she truly looked like an Angel.

I walked slowly to meet her and Darra since my wounds were still fairly fresh. Had used to Force to heal most of them but the one's on my back were taking a little longer than usual.

When she finally caught sight of me she gasped and for a moment she had a look on her face, relief maybe? But then her eyes grew cold and I couldn't help but flinch at that.

P:" Did you need something?"

"Uh… no I just…"

P:"Darra please go to your room I'll be there in a little while."

I cleared my throat and suddenly I became at a loss for words.

P:"If you have nothing to say then please excuse me I have many things to do here."

As she began to walk away I grabbed her arm and felt her grow tense, and fear became evident in her eyes. Did she really think I could ever lay a hand on her?

"Thank you for helping me last night… However your help was not necessary I could have easily…"

P:"For goodness sake you PASSED OUT right in front of us! You could have died…"

Was she concerned if I died? She would be free to leave if it were to happen.

What is going on?

 **Padme**

Did I really just say that? If he were to die then I could be free I could leave and marry someone I truly loved, I could be with my family again… But I wasn't like him. I never wished such evil on another person no matter how much I believed they deserved it.

V:"If I died you'd be free. Last night you could have finished the task yourself yet… you spared my life. You healed me to the best of your capabilities. No one has _ever…"_ He let the sentence trail off and his usually yellow eyes seemed to flash blue. I knew what he meant though, no one had ever taken the time to actually care about him. He was an image of fear and destruction but deep inside there was more.

"What's happened to you…? What sort of life have you known?"

V:"One even you wouldn't want to know about Senator. Do not worry about my past since it's none of your concern."

Did he really just say that?

"Listen whether you like it or not I'm your future bride and I would actually like to call a truce, you need to let someone in, you can't possibly live the rest of your existence like this!"

V:"It's too late for me now, I must do as my Master had ordered, and so do you. You have no other choice…" He said while turning around to leave the room but suddenly my body lunged and I grabbed his hand.

P:" I… I'm sorry for whatever made you like this… " and his eyes softened a bit and for a moment they seemed to gloss over with tears but he quickly hid those emotions away.

V:" Don't worry Senator, I hold nothing against you. This is just the way things are meant to be. What can _you_ possibly do to change who I am? What I've done?"

P:"I can listen. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion it'll take us to a place we cannot go. Everyone deserves another chance."

Vader only shook his head in disbelief and snatched his hand away from mine. I hadn't realized I was still holding on to it.

V:"Like I said before. It's too late." And he stormed out of the room once more, leaving me in a more confused state than I already was.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

 _Day before the wedding._

 **Vader**

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom. Tomorrow was the "big" day, the Senator and I were to be wed.

I would follow my Master's orders to the letter, I would not disappoint him ever again, and a lowly woman wouldn't get in the way either.

I had been gone for almost the whole month, I tried to keep myself busy with other missions my Master gave me.

Anything to stay away from her.

Whenever I wasn't off in another system, I would see her in the apartment and she looked at me with… pity. Hopelessness. I don't need her pity, or her caring for me. My master made me who I am and I was not about to make any changes for her.

A voice in the back of my head kept telling me she was right, that maybe I deserved a chance, but another voice told me she was only trying to deceive. She WAS the enemy after all was she not?

She was on the side of what used to be democracy and that meant no matter what she'd try to use me. I couldn't let her manipulate me.

 **Padme**

It was the night before the wedding and I couldn't help but feel like my whole life was about to change drastically. There had to be another way to keep my family safe… No matter how many times I tried to find an alternative I couldn't come up with one. The new government was corrupt beyond belief. The senate had no real power anymore, they were all figure heads, and the Jedi had been all but extinct now. I came to find out my dear future husband was responsible for the Jedi purges. Maul had helped of course but Vader was second in command and had been responsible for the death of Younglings, Jedi and many more people who dared defy the Empire.

I couldn't believe anyone who would comply with such demands, and such irrational ideas. Many planets only stayed with the Empire in order to maintain the peace among their people. My home planet of Naboo being one of them.

It broke my heart to think that liberty had ended with thunderous applause. Everything I had fought for gone in the blink of an eye. The only thing that gave me a small ray of hope was the rebellion which fought against the Empire in order to bring back democracy for the people. I remember the Delegation we signed after the approval of the clone army was finished. We'd done it as a precaution and while I was enslaved I had a feeling that was the reason I had been kidnapped. I never found out however, and I let it go. That year in isolation left me dumfounded. So much had happened in the year I was gone, and now so much more was about to change.

 **Sidious**

"Hmm… interesting…" I said as I finished meditating in my office. I walked towards the window and looked upon the Couruscanti traffic, how my city thrived!

Far more than it ever had when it was a weak and useless Republic.

I thought my reign would be a simple and easy one but the Force was now telling me something else entirely.

It seemed my protégé was… struggling.

I sensed his uneasiness with marrying the Senator, at first it he seemed repulsed by the idea but now he was indifferent.

He was conflicted, he was growing soft…

It was too late to cancel this ridiculous event, and I needed Amidala on our side.

I would just need to have a talk with my apprentice before his wedding to reassure where his loyalties lie.

Betrayal would not be accepted in my Empire, ever.

 **Padme**

I had gotten very little sleep last night. On one hand I'll admit I was somewhat nervous about this marriage, specifically our wedding night.

Although Vader wasn't unattractive, he still repulsed me to an extent. Maybe not as much as when I first met him but he was so dark and cold…

I couldn't share a bed with someone like that and yet I'd be forced to. Maybe he felt the same. Maybe we wouldn't share a bed, he had told me not to plan a honeymoon trip because the Emperor took care of that so I had no idea what we were in for.

And poor Darra would be alone while we were away, and I felt bad for leaving her behind but I didn't want her to suffer like I would for as long as we were gone.

The day seemed to go by in a blur, some handmaidens had been brought in to help me get ready.

I had just finished brushing my hair when I saw the three of them step in and I instantly recognized them. It was Dormé, Sabé and Cordé and I instantly began to cry of joy. I ran to embrace them and they returned the gesture with loving hearts.

"I missed you all so much! How did-?"

D:"The Emperor ordered us to come help you, he said it was a gift for you personally and how it would make you very happy to see us Milady"

"Well I- I don't know what to say…" On one hand I was angry, I couldn't believe Sidious had the audacity to do such a thing. Sure I appreciated seeing my friends once again but HE had ordered them to come and it just gave me a bad feeling that he would do such a thing.

S:"We must get you ready! When we're done with you, Vader won't be able to resist your charms Padme!"

P:"Oh stop!" I said trying to keep up the appearance of the blushing bride. Luckily Darra walked in at that moment.

D:"Uh… Paddy… our dresses are here. Do you want me to bring them here?" she asked surveying the stranger in my room.

P:"Yes please Darra! Ladies this is my friend Darra, we were brought here together by Vader, when we were slaves. She's like a little sister to me however and is to be treated as such please." I said with a smile which Darra returned.

All the maidens nodded and introduced themselves to the young girl before she scampered off to retrieve the dresses.

The next couple of hours were a bit hazy, I felt like a doll once again trying to get ready for the big event. While Sabé arranged my hair, Dormé worked on my make-up and Cordé assisted both of them and she even helped Darra get ready as well.

My hair had been set in a chignon with two long curls left loose at the front, and after that the veil was placed very meticulously on my head. It was quite beautiful, all silk lace with pearls adorning the front.

I caught a glimpse of Darra smiling and then she gave me a thumbs up excitedly. She looked very cute in the dress I got her. It was off the shoulder and it came with varying shades of blue with silver sparkles all over it. I told her to take off the slave bracelets for the day and she hesitated but did it anyways.

Next came the dress, which I slipped on feet first since I had put the veil on first. Oops.

It was as beautiful as I remember when I first tried it on. Just like the veil it was all silk lace with a tight corset and beautiful sleeves. When Dormé finished zipping it up I heard a small gasp come from one of the girls and when I turned around they were all teary eyed.

My eyes glazed over as well but for a different reason, not of happiness or joy or even excitement. But for the death of my heart and soul and body that was looming on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14**

 **Vader**

It was almost time for the wedding the ceremony, I had arrived at the Imperial Palace earlier than I was expected to for the event.

For one my Master needed to speak to me, probably to check up on my progress with the Senator. Not much had been made since I had been away almost a month since I last really saw her.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little unnerved, I never thought I'd wed. Whether it was out of convenience or not, this was a strange situation for me. One even the Dark Side of the Force couldn't have prepared me or any other Sith Lord for.

I was told the Emperor was in the gardens where the wedding would take place, making sure everything was ready for the special occasion.

I found him rather easily and as I approached him I kneeled instantly.

V:"Master, what is your wish?"

Sidious merely kept looking at the servants setting up the chairs and tables, placing flowers here and there. Decorating the immense open space over the top, more than it really needed to be.

S:"Lord Vader," he said in a cold tone, well colder than usual. What had I done this time? Everything he'd asked of me I'd done since the last meeting we had…"I hope you understand this wedding is no more than a farce, a punishment for the Senator, and nothing more."

What the hell was he talking about?

"I feel you have… softened since Amidala came to live with you. Perhaps this was a mistake… I should have dispos-"

V:"No!" I said too quick and loud for my own good. "Uh forgive me master but if you had killed her…I believe the news could have gotten out. She would have become a martyr to the Rebellion. Forgive me for any progress I have delayed but I have been away hunting the last few Jedi and the Rebels and have not been able to spend enough time to break her spirit."

S:"Hmm I guess you are correct my young pupil. However, if I hear you and her act too intimate… you will suffer the consequences Lord Vader. Do I make myself clear?" during those last words I felt Sith lightning course through my body. Not enough to knock me down but enough to make me quite uncomfortable.

V:"Yes Master… As you wish…"

S:"Good, now compose yourself. Your _wedding_ is about to begin…" he said with a low cackle. In an instant I rose and my mental shields went up as I walked away. I needed to keep away the thought that kept nagging me to protect her at all costs.

 **Padme**

I was waiting in one of the rooms near the palace garden's with my mother and my sister Sola, they couldn't stop taking holos of me saying how beautiful I looked, how happy I would be, how great my wedding night was supposed to be. That last one gave me goosebumps and I shivered slightly.

J:"Oh sweetheart! I can't wait to meet him! Your father's probably out there trying to scare him…"

P:"Let's hope that doesn't happen…" if anything it would be vader trying to scare my father away, not the other way around.

S:"We wouldn't want that! Why he's the luckiest man alive to marry you Padme!"

I only smiled and for some reason began to bite my fingernails. I was never really a nervous person but today was different. My life was going in a direction I never quite expected, one that felt like a black abyss without an end or light at the end to guide me.

My thoughts were interrupted however as some music started playing outside. It was time.

J:"Oh sweetheart! Here give me one last hug!" and she wrapped her arms around, Sola did the same and I started to feel like I was suffocating. I felt my eyes grow wet and a few tears escaped my eyes.

S:"No crying! It's the happiest day of your life!"

I faked a smile and nodded.

P:"I-I guess I'm just nervous that's all…"

J:"It's normal dear! Now, let's get you to the door and Sola wipe the tears carefully. Darra sweetie you'll be holding the train of the dress."

I walked towards the door as mother, Sola, and Darra finished some last minute fix ups.

Sola dabbed my face where the tears had ran, mother handed me a beautiful bouquet of Naboo lilies and then showed Darra how to hold the train of the dress until I got to the end of the aisle.

"Padme!" I heard my father yell as he walked through the door.

Fresh tears began to spill and I heard Sola sigh in exasperation.

S:"Papa I just finished wiping her tears! Now I have to do it again. Your maidens did good on the make-up, no smudging or running so far!"

I ignored her and hugged my dad, I hadn't seen him in a long time, and this would be one of the last times I'd see him as a single woman. I wouldn't be his little girl any longer and it made me feel a little hurt at the thought of that.

R:"Well my girl, you look stunning! He's quite the lucky man to get you…" he said as a small tear ran down his cheek as well." I approve of him Padme… even though he is the right hand of the Emperor and an enemy to democracy. He vowed to me to never let anything harm you and he seemed genuine about it. Take care of each other. I love you darling don't ever forget that." And he kissed the top of my forehead, "Are you ready..?" he said as he offered his arm to give me away to my husband.

As the wedding march began and I stepped through the door I couldn't shake the feeling that Vader had promised to keep me safe from harm, not when he was the symbol of destruction himself.

 **Vader**

I heard the wedding march begin and felt myself grow a bit… nervous I suppose it would be. In the distance I saw two young girls walk down the aisle, spreading pink petals as they made their way to where I was standing. Then I heard the crowd gasp in unison and that's when I saw her. She was breath taking to say the least. The veil in her hair making her seem almost surreal, like a halo enlightening its angel. I felt my eyes begin to water and then I saw out of the corner of my eye that my Master was watching me. At once my mental shields went up and I kept the tear from escaping my eye.

There weren't feelings the greatest Sith of all time were supposed to have, I was being forced to married this meddlesome woman, so why was it she was having such an immense effect on me?

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized she was practically standing in front of me and her father gave me her hand and smiled. Out of being polite, I smiled back and took her hand as we faced the Holy man. The ceremony seemed to last an eternity, I was beginning to grow tired and I distracted myself by looking at the Senator. She seemed like she wasn't there at all, like she was in a different world. Maybe I wasn't the only suffering as much as I thought over all this non-sense.

After we both said our "I do's" the Priest said I may kiss the bride and until now I had never known what insecurity and embarrassment were. She looked at me and all I could feel was… nothing. Like she had given up.

I leaned in and merely kissed her on the cheek and then everyone cheered as we made our way down the aisle hand in hand. Little did we know that the events after the wedding party would be quite an adventure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

 **Padme**

The rest of the night after we'd said our vows went by in a blur. After we walked back down the aisle we were pulled aside by the dearest Emperor, clad in a deep purple robe adorned with gold vines along the edges.

E:"Congratulations my dear Lord and Lady Vader" he pulled us in for an embrace as he said the words that left a bitter taste in my mouth. I was now Lady Vader, how charming. "Senator you do look stunning my dear! Lord Vader you are a lucky man indeed…"

V:"Thank you Master, for everything."

E:"Hmm well the reason I pulled you aside was to present you with these tickets." He reached into the inside of his robe and pulled out to passes, when he handed them to Vader I soon realized what they were for. "It is my present for you, Vader you are like a son to me and this is my gift to you both, a honeymoon in Cloud City! Seven full days at the finest hotel young ones." He said with a sneer that showed yellow rotting teeth and it took every ounce of self-control for me to not throw up right then and there.

P:"Thank you, your Majesty I assure you it was not necessa-"

E:"Non-sense my dear! Please enjoy your stay there, all the expenses have been taken care off. Should you require any extra amenities I assure you your dear husband is quite wealthy."

V:"Thank you Master. Your gift is greatly accepted and with our deepest gratitude we accept. You are most gracious."

I thought I'd never see the day that Lord Vader would put on airs for anyone, well at least not like this. He was practically groveling at the man's feet and it sickened me.

E:"Very well, now let us go inside and entertain the guests. I'm sure our lovely bride has prepared a most marvelous party!"

I only smiled at his comment and we were sent inside to meet our guests.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, well not really. Dinner was quite slow, many dignitaries and senator and people of power showed up and tried to impress us by their wedding gifts and other "important" tasks they had achieved. Then we had to open up the floor with our first dance. To my despair it was a rather slow number and being in such close proximity with Vader made me a little uneasy. Granted I caught myself admiring him from time to time, after all he was quite handsome and one would have to be blind to not see it.

He had tanned skin and dark blond curls that framed his sculpted face perfectly. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen, which were framed by thick eyelashes. On his left eye there was a scar that reached from the corner of his eye up to his temple, it only added to his rough and rugged good looks.

I chastised myself when I felt myself getting too dreamy, my conscience reminding me that this was the enemy and he didn't care about me or anyone else.

After the painfully slow first dance, the dance floor opened and everyone got up and partied on for hours. I lost sight of Vader for most of the celebration and for that I was grateful, there was something I kept putting off in the back of my mind and that was the events that could possibly take place tonight.

Our first night as husband and wife. What if he forced himself on me? What if he didn't even want to share the same bed as me?

For some reason the latter bothered me most, granted he could take me when and wherever he pleased but after living with him for a couple of months he had never dared to even lift a finger towards me.

If he chose to not sleep in the same bed as me it made me feel a bit hurt, not because it was something I wanted but because it would only be another reminder of what I couldn't have. A loving husband to keep me warm and safe in the night, to care for me when I needed him and to love me more than life itself.

The thought brought tears to my eyes but I quickly brushed them away.

The party lasted until 1000 standard hours, which was the time we made our way to the small but luxurious ship the Emperor rented for us to take to Cloud City.

As we boarded I felt my stomach drop and couldn't help but feel like the seven days with my new husband would be dreadful.

A few hours later we arrived at Cloud City. Although I had been there on numerous occasions before, the sheer beauty of it never seized to amaze me.

The City was a floating star, it's inhabitants always awake. Working and learning by day, partying and gambling by night.

I had no idea where we were staying for the honeymoon, but it's not like it mattered.

Part of me was worried, what if Vader DID try to force himself on me. Although I highly doubted that, after living together for two months nothing happened. He never even laid a hand on me.

We decided to leave little Darra behind, it was better if she stayed at home instead of dealing with arguments and problems for the full seven days.

Anakin left her a Credit Chip with access to all his funds for anything she needed. It was strange seeing him be so… caring and compassionate towards a slave girl. In a way, he was even a bit overprotective of her at times, but who was I kidding. I was probably just fooling myself with such thoughts.

We finally arrived at out Hotel and I came to find the Emperor had spared no expense in our accommodations. The manager himself walked us to our room and it had to be the most luxurious place I had ever stayed in.

As soon as we entered, we were met by the vision of a grand living room with a set of double doors on one end and a set of French doors that led out to a balcony with a fireplace.

Behind the set of double doors there was a grand King size canopy bed with red rose petals and a bottle of champagne laying on it.

No doubt that the staff had been informed of the occasion taking place.

Vader had not uttered a single word to me while we had the tour of the large suite, and during the flight he didn't even glace my way. So after he dismissed the manager and he began to speak it took by huge surprise.

V:"I can sleep in the living room. You can have the bed. I have no desire to share the same bed as you and when we get back things will remain the same Senator."

I should have jumped with joy at his words but truth be told I was hurt deeply by his comment and tears began to form in my eyes. So I went to the bedroom and locked the door behind me, weeping as this nightmare began to take place.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Short chapter cuz the next one's goin to be good. Keep the reviews coming guys. and than k you so much for the likes, follows favorites etc. Love you all!**_

 **Ch 16**

 **Vader**

She was hurt by my comment but what else could I do? If I attempted any form of physical relationship or contact with her we were both done for. I couldn't bring that to her, I had made a silent vow to protect her no matter what it took. A little pain was better than death in the end. Yet something deep inside wanted to comfort her, to tell her this was the best for us both.

She locked herself in the bedroom of this over-the-top suite and it wasn't until late at night that I saw any sign of her.

She had changed into what I assumed was sleeping attire, although it was far more revealing.

It was very short and pink and it was sheer material that flowed, yet it still managed to hug her curves in a provocative way, and I found myself feeling warm and weird all over.

I had never been intimate with a woman in my life before, my Master believed pleasure of the flesh was for the weak, and those who couldn't control such urges were useless.

She approached me slowly and timidly, I had been watching the Holo for a while and I could tell she believed I wasn't paying attention to her.

V:"Is there something you need?"

I felt her surprise and she stopped dead in her tracks.

P:"Well… I'm a bit hungry… I was going to check the menu and see if I could order something for us to eat."

She was still sad over the comments I had made earlier, maybe if I gave into this one thing she would leave me alone for the rest of the night at least.

V:"Very well we can eat. Order whatever you want. I'm going to change, I would like to sleep after the meal."

She nodded and headed towards the mini bar that we also had access to.

I went into the bedroom where our suitcases were and realized how strange it was to have someone else living so close to me. Usually I slept nude, but for the week I had acquired some sleeping pants that I could use for the moment. It felt a bit confining and strange to wear them but whether she was my wife or not, no one would ever see me like that.

As I finished putting the damned pants on I heard a knock on the door and the patter of small feet, followed by the creaking of the front door. That must have been room service bringing us our food.

I walked out to see the Senator pushing a small cart with a couple of trays on it.

She didn't see me come back in the room, so when she turned around from setting the trays on the coffee table I could feel her surprise and embarrassment radiating from her.

P:"Uh… the food is here… um… if you're ready to eat,"

V:"Definetly, I'm starved."

I tried to keep my eyes focused on my food, but the negligee she was wearing was making that impossible.

We ate in silence for the most part, we only made small comments about the food and the bedroom arrangements. It was a pretty boring conversation, at one point I saw her drop food down her chest and I couldn't help but stare while she tried fished it out.

I had never seen a woman naked, my Master had warned me that such physical pleasures were for the weak minded and lowest scum of the universe.

But in this moment I felt like the weakest man alive and I had no idea how I was going to survive a week alone with my new wife.

 **Padme**

This dinner was extremely awkward with him. The fact that he was shirtless and I was in lingerie wasn't helping our case either.

Sure I had seen him almost naked once but those were different circumstances, he was injured.

This time we were sitting on a couch as newlyweds, and it was a little unnerving.

I had cried in the bedroom for a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, and I only came outside because I was hungry, and it was after I showered.

I was a little terrified of all the different colorful lace I had found in my suitcases. After looking for any one of normal nightgowns, I soon discovered someone had only packed the most scandalous lingerie imaginable.

I didn't have to wonder long who was the culprit, I knew it had been my sister Sola and she was going to hear it when I got back from this hell.

So with my head low and my dignity pretty much stolen I walked out in shame to ask for food. Thankfully he was hungry too so the situation was easily resolved.

At the end of dinner we rang for room service to come get the dirty dishes and once that was done I realized it was time for bed.

I was still somewhat hurt over the words he'd shouted earlier, surely even Vader couldn't resist the pleasure of the flesh. Or was there a possibility he'd never been with a woman before? It seemed impossible, with his rugged good looks, and notoriety through the Galaxy he could have anyone he wanted.

I was too tired to ponder these thoughts so after I said goodnight to him I went to the bedroom and fell asleep after what felt like hours.

And it was a very restless night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17**

 **Vader**

After we said goodnight I felt like sleep would be impossible. Every time I felt I was about to fall into unconsciousness, I pictured Padme in that impossibly sexy negligee. Tempting me, calling out for me. After what felt like hours I finally fell asleep but it wasn't for long.

I felt a tremor in the Force, it was strong and very close. It was sad, and afraid. No, it was terrified, it was screaming for help. My help specifically.

I sat up in alarm as soon as I felt it and quickly realized it was coming from the Senators room. I ran in and saw she was thrashing around the bed. The emotions I felt radiated from her so strong, I had never felt anything like it.

I found myself pinning her hands down and calling out to her. I never even noticed when I moved towards her.

V:"Senator wake up!" I yelled but she kept moving, she kicked my shin quite hard in the process and caught by surprise.

I finally sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as hard as I could.

V:"Wake up Padme!" and her eyes flew open. I don't know what she was so afraid of but when I looked into her eyes, they were as wide as a moon and they began to cry.

She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. My first instinct was to push her off, to tell her to grow up and get over a stupid dream.

But my body had other ideas, I felt my arms wrap around her small figure and I rubbed her back, cradling her and comforting her as best as I could.

After a couple of seconds I think she realized what she was doing and tried to get off me. In between gasps she spoke.

P:"I'm… I'm so-sorry. I don't k-know what came over me."  
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and then wrapped her arms around her legs trying to subside her cries.

V:"It's alright, I felt your fear as I slept. I came to check on you and you were thrashing around like a wild Nexu in captivity. Besides I know how bad nightmares can be…"

My statement seemed to surprise her, she stared at me with confusions and it was a little unsettling. SO I got up and started to head for the door when she called out to me.

P:"Wait! Please…" I turned around and she was biting her bottom lip, she looked very cute… Wait what? "Will you…um will you stay here? I feel much safer with you around…"

Wait a minute was I hearing her correctly? She wanted to share her bed with ME? I had done nothing to deserve such privilege, I had treated her like trash the time we had lived together before getting married. And if my Master knew of this…

But he didn't have to know.

V:"Very well. Just for tonight though."

I went towards the bed and she shifted towards the right. I got in and laid on my side, facing away from her. Through the Force I could feel her calm down a lot more after getting in the bed next to her. Her presence was very soothing, and soon I found myself having the most restful sleep I'd had in years.

 **Padme**

When I fell back asleep I was very surprised at myself. I had invited Vader to share my bed, and I had no regrets for it.

What I said was true, I felt safer with him around, and after the dream I'd had he certainly helped calm me down.

I couldn't help but wonder why he had actually comforted me the way he had. It was the most affectionate thing he'd done since we'd met. After calling me an Angel of course. At least so far.

When I woke up the next morning I was very surprised to see his face so close to mine. I could even feel his breath on my lips. I also noticed he had an arm wrapped around me and I was cuddled in his embrace.

I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. In fact, it felt perfect.

I moved one of my hands and caressed his face, my mind kept telling me I was cray. I shouldn't be sleeping with the enemy. That he didn't care about me one bit.

But my heart told me deep down inside he did care, he just had no idea of how to show it. After last night, I had seen a side of Vader I never thought was even there.

After a couple of minutes he rolled over to his other side and I instantly began to miss his warm embrace. Luckily I needed to use the 'fresher and used that excuse to peel myself away from any more strange and confusing feelings I might have.

When I came out he was still asleep, and I figured I might as well let him rest after what I put him through last night. I decided to order some breakfast for us both in case he woke up soon. When I made my way to the comm. I saw it was almost noon.

I had never slept in so late in my life, and I'm sure he didn't either.

I sat and watched the holo for a bit until breakfast arrived, there was nothing worth watching, however and I ended up channel surfing for what felt like ages.

V:"Good morning." He said quite out of the blue, and it made me jump in my seat. He was still in his sleeping pants, his hair all tousled and messy.

He was beautiful.

P:"Good morning." I said with a small smile. He returned the smile and came to sit next to me on the couch. We stayed silent for a while and then we heard a knock on the door.

I got up to open the door and brought in the small cart with trays.

P:"I went ahead and ordered something to eat, I didn't realize it was so late in the day…" I said as I lifted the lids.

V:"I hope the rest of your night was peaceful, Force knows I haven't slept so well in ages." He said with a playful smirk.

P:"Well after you stayed I definitely felt safer and I slept just as well." I said with a smile.

I soon realized there was an extra tray and was about to call room service but Vader interrupted me.

"Wait… maybe you should open in it. Perhaps it's… a gift from them."

It was a rather strange statement but I opened the tray and inside lay a single Nabuian lily. It took my breath away.

P:"It…It's beautiful." I said as I picked it up and caressed the petals.

V:"Listen I… I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. There's a lot of things you don't understand and I have no idea how to… I don't know all I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry…"

He hung his head in shame and he almost resembled a young boy. I went to sit next to him and I moved a strand of his hair. It seemed to have caught him by surprise since he flinched but he didn't move away.

In fact we moved in closer. I could feel his breath on my lips and his eyes were no longer yellow. They were the beautiful blue I saw when he was injured.

P:"I forgive you…"

And what I did next caught us both by surprise.

I kissed him.

It was just a peck really, a quick kiss. But as I pulled away he pulled me back in and held me there. My hands snaked through his hair and his one free hand went to my lower back.

But as soon as that kiss began it ended abruptly. He pushed me off and I was suddenly laying on the couch. He was gasping for air and running a hand through his hair.

P:"W-what's wrong? I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to upset you…"

V:"No it's not you it's just… I can't… We can't…"

And those words did their job. I was angry, how could someone be so cruel?

How could you sit there and kiss me, make me feel the best feeling in the Universe and then throw me aside like a rag doll?

 **Vader**

Her body fit perfectly with mine, her lips were softer than Chandrillan Silk, her beautiful chestnut curls smelled of flowers.

She was so perfect. How could something so right ever be wrong? And something in the back of my mind answered me.

 _Your Master has warned you… Keep her safe…_

And I instantly pushed her away. At once I felt waves of anger, sadness, and worst of all rejection flowing from her.

She was crying once more. I could read every thought she was having as if she were saying it out loud.

V:"I-I'm sorry Senator. This cannot be… We can never do that again…" I was about to walk away when I felt her grab by hand.

P:"Why not? How could you be so cruel?! How could you use me in such away and then throw me out!" she yelled through her tears. I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. I couldn't tell her why we could never be intimate as much as I wanted to. As much as I desired her.

V:"It's not my choice to make… Just let it go." I figured that was the end of that but boy was I wrong.

I suddenly felt a pretty hard smack on the side of my face, it caught me by surprise really. She was always so composed, so proper and to see her like this was a bit strange. Yet something in me snapped and I grabbed her hand and dragged her to her bedroom.

V:"Don't you EVER lay a hand on me again. I swear you will regret the rest of your life if you do!" I threw her on the bed and closed the door behind me.

The last thing I heard was her yelling how much she hated me and her sobs.

They made me feel strange and suddenly I felt a drop of water roll from my eye.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry I've been gone for a while guys! I just got a new laptop cuz i sold my old one and Im sorry this chapters so short but I'm making the next ones super juicy for you all. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the support and the you are still reading it!**_

 **Ch 18**

 **Padme**

The next morning I didn't dare leave the bedroom. I sat in silence and watched the holo all day. Eventually I would see his shadow through the bottom of the door. Sometimes he would stop and stand there for a second. Other times he would merely pace. He could do as he please honestly, why should I care after the way he treated me the night before?

On one hand I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him like last night. On the other hand I was angry and disgusted at myself for having such thought. I had woken up flustered, my dreams kept returning to the kiss we'd shared. How our bodies had fit perfectly like they had been made for each other. The way his strong hands were able to kill a man with the flick of a wrist yet softly caress every curve on my body.

I needed to put those thoughts away. Every time I brought them back I would see his shadow at the door. No doubt he could read my mind and enjoy my suffering.

I still could not bring myself to understand how someone could really be that cruel.

As the day passed I realized I was very tired from not having slept well the night before, or the one previous to that.

I woke up late and realized how hungry I was. I ordered some food from the comm. in the bedroom.

I showered after and when I came out to get dressed he was sitting on the bed. Facing the door away from the fresher. At first I was embarrassed that I was caught at an indecent time. Then I remembered he was my husband and that thought led to me becoming angry.

P:"Can you get out of my room please. I need to get dressed."

V:"Are you going somewhere?" he asked in a boring tone. Showing no emotion. We were now back to square one.

P:"Perhaps, I'm tired of just sitting in my room bored and having to share it with you makes it worse."

He seemed to flinch at the comment. But maybe I was imagining things.

V:"Perhaps… you would like to go to the casino and bar? I hear it's quite… entertaining in Cloud City."

The comment took me quite by surprise. What was he playing at?

V:"I am not playing at anything Senator. You are right. Staying locked in will only make us more miserable. Perhaps a night out will lessen the tension around here."

P:"Hmm very well then. After lunch we can do as you please. Now may I get dressed?"

He merely nodded and walked out of the room. I had no idea what to make of such turn of events. Perhaps he hadn't meant what he said… No Padme don't go there. Who are you kidding? You married Darth Vader for nothing.

I quickly got dressed with these thoughts plaguing my mind. No sooner was I finished that I heard the front door open and a few words being exchanged.

I had chosen a simple and light white dress. It was off the shoulder and had a few gold accents here and there.

When Vader pulled out the cart he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw me and then cleared his throat.

That was strange.

V:"Lunch is here. I'm not hungry so you can eat while I get ready. I assure you I will not take as long as you." He said with a playful smirk. In another lifetime perhaps he was probably rather playful and sweet. But to my luck it wasn't this lifetime.

 **Vader**

I knew what I'd done was cruel beyond belief. Sure I promised to protect her. But how could I protect her from myself?

Maybe it was time to take things in a different direction, to approach things from a different side.

What if I told her the truth?

No, I heard a voice in head say. Master would surely find out. Then again I could just shield my thoughts from him…

It would be rather difficult but was it worth it? Was she worth it?

Well the answer to that was yes, absolutely. She was worth all that and more. I don't know what she did to me but after the kiss we shared last night…

As I showered I couldn't stop thinking about how soft and smooth her skin was. How amazing her hair smelled and how perfectly her lips molded against mine.

I felt myself grew excited and it was something I had never really felt towards anything or anyone.

She was truly an angel. She was my Angel. And I think it's time I let her know, time to let her into my life. No matter what the cost.

I'm sure together we could figure it out, if she even felt the same about me.

The problem was I had no idea how to tell her anything. Should I take her out to dinner? Or just tell her while we're in our room?

And suddenly I had an idea. Something she wouldn't be able to resist.


	19. Chapter 19

_Alright guys here's another update since i've been MIA for a while. I am almost done with my other story and might upload another star wars fanfic, Im not sure yet..._

 **Ch 19**

 **Padme**

I was tempted to not eat any of that food he'd ordered. For all I knew he was trying to poison me or worse…

But even Darth Vader wouldn't be so foolish as to try to kill his new bride on our honeymoon.

My stomach suddenly growled and I realized I was starving. I cautiously lifted the different covers off the trays one by one. Each one holding delicious treats, pastries, and breakfast foods.

There was a lot of different trays, and when I opened the last one I gasped in surprise.

There was a blue Nabuian lily with a card next to it.

It was the most beautiful and rare flower from my home planet, how had he managed to get one all the way out here? Then again he WAS the Emperor's right hand man…

I picked up the card and opened it and all that was on there were two simple words in beautiful cursive.

V: "I'm sorry…." As if right on cue, he said the two words I had just read.

P:" Sorry? After all you've put me through and that's all you can say is sorry?!" I yelled as I threw the card on the ground. I felt hot angry tears swell up and spill down my cheeks and he just stood there with this strange look. Like he really meant what he was saying…

No. Wait. He was master of lying and hurting… I was NOT going to fall for this again. Not now and not ever.

V:"Please… Just give me one more chance Padme and if after this you wish to leave my side. I will let you divorce me, you can take Darra and I will take all consequences my Master will bestow on me for such… imprudence."

Was he really letting me go? Maybe I could get some answers now, some REAL answers as to why he was this way or anything remotely helpful.

P:"Alright… I will listen…" I was about to sit on the couch when he grabbed my arm.

V:"Not here. Let's leave this room for the day. Somewhere more… private."

What could possibly have more privacy than a hotel room? Granted there was probably a few security cameras here and there but nothing that could possibly make a big difference.

Regardless, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and followed him as we walked out of the room. Little did I know how much this would change my life.

 **Vader**

I could feel how nervous and guarded she was. Then again after what I had put her through I shouldn't have been so surprised by her reaction to me now.

We strolled casually through the lobby and out the door. While I was getting ready I figured we could go to the beach for a walk. I had seen one of the many pamphlets in our room.

I decided we could rent out a speeder and make our way to the beach, I felt her surprise as soon as we got on it and we were on our way.

After about an hour or so of driving I was able to find the perfect spot where we could talk. Although I hated sand I figured she would love the water, after all she WAS from Naboo.

P:"A beach? I hardly think this is what most people would consider 'private'" Although she sounded a bit annoyed, it amused me.

V:"No one's around. I already checked and besides I figured you would like the water, you ARE from Naboo after all. I heart the planet is quite beautiful." I said as I glanced at her. It brought a small smile to her face and seeing her somewhat happy made feel… a bit happy as well.

P:"Yes it's quite beautiful… My parents owned a small retreat on Lake Varykino where we used to go on school retreats. There was a small island in the middle of the lake where we would swim to everyday…" She said as she trailed off and ran towards the water, taking her shoes off in the process. She looked so excited and joyful… something I'd never seen from her, and it took my breath away. "I love the water… " she said as she lifter her dress and stepped into the small waves. "We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us, and we'd try to guess the names of the birds singing."

She kept walking along the shore and I merely observed her. She was so beautiful with the small breeze blowing through her beautiful curls, and her dress blowing and hugging each sensual curve of her body…

I had taken a seat on the sand and suddenly remembered how much I hated it. She came and took a seat next to me and for a minute we sat in silence. Then I decided to speak after a gust of wind blew sand in my face.

V:" I hate sand" I said as I shook my head to get it out of my hair, I merely heard a small giggle escape her lips " It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." When I looked up from my sand bath I saw she was smiling slightly at me and it made my stomach drop. She truly was an angel. The words that came out of my mouth next took me by surprise. "Not like here… everything is soft and smooth…" I said as my hand trailed her soft arms, I was surprised she didn't stop me. Suddenly our eyes met and I could feel myself getting closer to her, her breath on my lips. I needed to taste them again…

P:"No…not until you tell me what you needed to tell me." She said as she pulled away. I felt like a part of me had gone but she was right. If we were going to move on. If I was really going to make her a part of my life then I needed to tell her everything.

V:"Alright and remember if after what I tell you, you don't want to be with me anymore you'll be free to go…" She nodded and I took a deep breath, ready to tell her about my life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20**

 **Padme**

I'm not sure I was ready for what he was about to say but if I was going to get to the bottom of anything then this was it.

V:"Alright well I've lived with the Emperor as long as I can remember. He found me roaming the streets of Coruscant when I was only 8 years old and I've been in his care ever since. Granted it wasn't the best childhood, there was beatings, and sever punishments when the rules were broken. After a while I realized everything was for the good of the Galaxy but ever since you came into my life I'm not so sure anymore…" And he looked at me, in his eyes I saw more now, even though I knew more to this story was coming and more yet for him to tell me, but I saw years of pain, anger and suffering. Something people should never see and especially at such a young age. "He told me to marry you so I could break your spirit, I am his right hand man and Maul can sometimes get a bit… distracted." What the hell " At first I saw it as a challenge, as a way to prove myself to him. He wanted to use you in the Senate. He knew with you on his side there would no way the Senate could turn certain bills down that would only benefit him and the wealthy. He probably has another ulterior motive, but I never dared questioned him. He's a powerful man Padme, one that cannot easily be challenged."

Even if that was true I still had no idea where this story was going. He continued.

"At first I was willing to do everything I could to make your life miserable, I didn't care what it took. I would break you but then… Things changed." He stroked my cheek with his hand and I felt war all over… Wait no I couldn't let him get to me like that what was I thinking? Keep it together. "The night I came back injured… I had a meeting with the Emperor and he was angry about a mission that had gone wrong. I paid the consequences dearly but you… you took care of me and watched over me Padme. Something no one had ever done before…" I met his eyes once more and Force they were stunning, they glazed over… as if getting ready to cry. "Ever since then I made a silent vow… I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. No matter what. I know what I've done to you is cruel, and I know that kiss shouldn't have happened but… the reason why I pushed you away after that is because Palpatine threatened me. Threatened you actually, he said if we got attached, then he would kill you and your whole family. I had made a promise to not hurt you and by being with me your life is on the line. Padme I feel something with you I have never felt before… I don't know what it is and I do not know how to explain it. I know what I've done has no excuse and I just hope… you can forgive me and we can start over…"

This was a lot to take in, and the way he was looking at me didn't help at all. His eyes were bluer than I'd ever seen.

But how did I know if he was lying or not? How did I know he wasn't using this story as a way to really get to me?

V:"I know it may take a while for you to process this and I don't want you to feel pressured in any way shape or form. I just want you to know I'm telling the truth. Regardless of what happens I will always look after you…" and he got up and began to walk towards the speeder.

P:"Wait!" I screamed before I could stop myself, he seemed a bit surprised at my reaction. "I need some time to think… but I assure you…" I walked closer to him and took his hand in mine, he looked me in the eyes and I nearly lost my self-control. Force how I wanted to kiss him and comfort him… "No matter what happens you won't be alone anymore…"

He gave a sly smile with that statement, one that gave me butterflies.

V:" We should get going senator, the sun's about to set." He said nodding towards the sky. That conversation lasted much longer than I realized but he was right we should leave before it's too dark..

P: "Can I ask you something?"

I said as we made our way to the speeder.

V:"Anything Senator."

P:"Well… Is Vader your… your real name? I mean I'm sure that before the Emperor found you, you must have been called something else…"

V:"Forgive me but… I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that question just yet… I do have another name. One that was actually beaten and stolen from me… but I promise eventually you will know it."

I was content with that response, something told me things now would take a different course. For the better.

When we got back to the Hotel it was already dark and the city seemed to be even more alive and beautiful than in the daytime.

V:"You know we ARE on vacation…" he said out of the blue as we boarded onto the elevator in the lobby. "And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for dinner and maybe dancing… We don't have to! It's just a sugg-"

I started giggling, he was acting like such a child, and he was so embarrassed it was so cute.

P:" I would love to do that, but maybe I should find some more appropriate attire for the occasion." I said with a small smile, which he returned.

As we got off the elevator and made it to our room he grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. It was strange, having such a small gesture become an intimate one. The again we had kissed and that could have led to more…

When we got in the room I excused myself and made my way to my room to get ready. He merely told me to take my time and sat on the couch.

I couldn't believe how much had changed and how much I knew now. I sat in the bedroom pacing for a while, what should I do now? Should I try this again? Should I leave him? I had told him he wouldn't be alone but it would take some time to get used to him again.

I walked towards the suitcase and pulled out a tight fitting black gown. It was rather plain, but it was strapless and had a low back. I arranged my hair in a chignon and left a few curls lose at the end. I put on a simple necklace and matching earrings and walked out.

When he saw me he did a double take and his eyes went wide, it took me by surprise.

V:"Padme… you look… so stunning…" He said as he rushed to my side and stared into my eyes once more. I could see he wanted me as much as I wanted him but it couldn't happen. Not yet at least.

I cleared my throat before I spoke and glanced away before I got more lost in his eyes than I already was.

P:"Um thank you… we should probably get going before it gets too late." I said giving him a small smile.

He returned it and then offered me his arm.

V:"Milady" he said with a grin, one that melted my heart, and we were on our way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch 21**

 **Vader**

She was absolutely stunning in the gown she wore. I could hear every men's thoughts when she walked by them. As soon as we walked into a nearby restaurant with a bar and dance floor, the thoughts of all the men became provocative, and far more promiscuous than I liked. Some of them had certain "accidents", spilled drinks etc. Luckily as we didn't wait long to be seated, the host recognized me at once at had us seated at one of the best tables and he even went as far as providing us with a complimentary bottle of the galaxy's finest wine from Alderaan.

P:"Hmm I think being married to you certainly has its perks." She said with a shy smile that lit up the whole room.

V:"Oh is that all you want me for senator? My money, good looks and position?" I said returning the smile.

I felt through the force she was a little nervous and a little happy, I think.

Then the waiter came in, he was rather annoying from the start. Saying how glad he was to serve Lord and Lady Vader and that he would do anything we ask and he couldn't stop complimenting Padme on hoe beautiful she was.

I felt anger and jealousy course through me, I hate how much men wanted her. She was mine.

What was this I was feeling? Why was I so jealous? I knew I was attracted to her but it was strange. It was something I'd never felt before…

P:"Vader..? Did you hear me? What are you ordering?"

V:"Uh sorry I'll get the Bantha stake with potatoes."

W:"Excellent choice you're majesty, I'll have those ready in a few minutes."

I only nodded and he was off.

P:"You know you don't have to be so rude to all the men that look at me or talk to me." She said playfully as she reached over the table and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and gave her a smile, suddenly I had a random question pop into my head and before I knew it the words came out of my mouth.

V:"Have you been with other men before me Padme..? Not in that way I mean like just in any relationship.."

She started giggling once more.

P:"Well there was one a very long time ago…but it doesn't matter now…"

V:"Sure it does, you just don't want to tell me."

P:"What are you gonna use your Sith mind tricks on me?" she said teasingly

V:"Ha! No they only work on the weak minded."

She squinted her eyes slightly and bit her lower lip. At that moment the waiter came with our food and went on and on about every single ingredient. At this point I was tired so I waved my hand and convinced him we were fine and he didn't need to come back.

Padme looked at me questioningly and she seemed confused.

V:"What's the matter?"

P:"Alright I'll tell you, I was 12." She began feeling a bit shy and embarrassed "His name was Paolo and we were both in the legislative youth program, he was a few years older than I am. He was very cute with dark curly hair and dreamy eyes.." she trailed off with a smile playing at her lips.

V:"Alright I get the picture." I said getting exasperated once more. I picked at my food and I felt her eyes on me, I knew she was enjoying how she made me suffer. "Whatever happened to him?"

P:"Well he moved on to become an artist and I went into public service."

V:"Well maybe he was the smart one." I said interrupting her once more.

P:"You don't like politicians do you?" she asked in a more serious tone.

V:"I like about two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them…" I said looking up with a smile, this made her laugh. She realized I was only teasing her. "I don't think the old system worked."

P:"How would you have had it work?"

V:"Someone where the politicians sat down discussed the problems and agreed on the best interest of the people."

P:"That's exactly what we did, the problem was not everyone agreed"

V:"They should have been made to-"  
P:"By whom? You?"

V:"No I despise politics Senator. But by someone wise. That's why the system we have no works. We take direct action and everyone in the galaxy is protected."

She bit her lower lip in disapprovement and I could feel her unease flow through the force.

I think I just messed up big time…

 **Padme**

Although he wasn't wrong about the way the galaxy was run now, he for sure wasn't right.

The galaxy was run on a brutal and bloody dictatorship, one that only benefited those with money and the poor were left to suffer.

P:"Well it's a brutal dictatorship if you ask me…" I said picking at my leftover food.

V:"Well if it works…"

I felt his eyes on me and I looked up, he had the hint of a smile on his face and then it hit me.

P:"You're making fun of me…" I said trying to keep myself from laughing

V:"Oh no, no." He said waving his hand. "I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator." And we both busted out laughing. I mean really laughing. I had never seen him laugh like that I felt so happy for him. I couldn't leave him. What if there was a way for me to help him find that light once more?

V:"W-would you like to dance Senator…?" I hadn't noticed he got up and was now offering me his hand.

P:"Yes… I'd love to." I grabbed his hand and he lead me away to the dance floor.

This was a rather upper class restaurant, so naturally the music was played by a small band and most of it was slow tempo.

P:" You're quite the dancer, Lord Vader. You don't look like the type to enjoy such things for fun…"

V:"Well senator I have many tricks up my sleeve. Besides I didn't know I had to 'look' a certain way to be a dancer." He said with a slight smirk.

After what felt like hours, we made our way back to the table and he paid the bill. Then we made our way back to our room.

There was a tension in the air as we rode in the elevator. After about the 4th floor a crowd of people joined us and we were pushed up against the wall. In the midst of the chaos I felt his hand grab mine. It was the only way we were able to keep get through the crown when we reached our floor.

When we reached our room and we walked in he never once let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to either, I never wanted to let him go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch 22**

 **Padme**

I walked into the bedroom and began to take out my hair and then proceeded to take a bath. Vader stayed outside and watched the holo while I got ready.

So many things had happened today, a lot of things were learned. I was still trying to process it but one thing in my mind was clear: I cared about him, more than I'd like to admit.

And clearly he cared too. It was a strange feeling, one I'd never thought I would find at the side of one of the most notorious and dangerous men in the galaxy.

When I got out of the bath tub I got out with a decision in my mind. I wasn't sure how much I would regret it but at least I could give this a chance.

Once I was dressed in a nightie I walked out to the living room and saw he was making the couch comfortable for him to sleep on.

V:"Ah! I can see you took a decade less to get ready Senator."

He said with a smirk.

P:"You know you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight…" I said while biting my bottom lip, my hands couldn't stop fidgeting.

He looked at me slightly confused, I could almost see it in his eyes that the wheels in his head were starting to turn.

V:"Where else would I sleep then? Certainly you don't mean-"

P:"In the bed." I said a little too quickly. "If you want you can sleep in the bed… with me… from now on…"

V:"I do not wish to bother you… and I certainly don't want you to feel like you have to allow me to share a bed with you. I can wait Padme…" he said taking a few steps toward me and taking my hands in his.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

P:"I know but I want you to. It's definitely far more comfortable than that couch."

V:"Well you're certainly right about that. Alright, as you wish milady." He said with a slight bow.

He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and I went to the bed. Strangely enough I was quite tired, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My whole world was shaking, and I felt something hit me hard. Suddenly my eyes flew open and I realized he was thrashing around wildly, and screaming.

Screaming my name.

V:"Padme… no… leave her alone! Padme!"

I grabbed his arm before it hit me again and yelled at him to wake up but it didn't help.

Then on impulse I climbed on top of him and tried to grab his other arm but he was too strong for me.

Then I heard a loud smack and soon I realized I'd slapped him straight across the face.

That seemed to have worked, however, and he was soon rubbing his cheek which was now turning red.

V:"W-what? What happened?"

P:"You were having a nightmare! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-"

He sat up and held me in a full embrace, it was a very tight hug, to the point I couldn't breathe.

P:"Um… I… I can't…" I think he realized what he was doing and let go, but still kept his arms on my shoulders.

V:"I'm…sorry I'm just glad to see you're okay."

P:"What was your dream about?" I asked a little out of breath.

V:"I'd rather not talk about it right now…"

P:"Wait we just had a conversation today, I want you in my life. I'm not leaving your side but if you're going to start keeping secrets then-" he interrupted me mid-sentence.

V:"It was you, you were dying. I was trying to save you but I couldn't… and I tried so hard…" I saw a tear roll down the side of his face. And it tore at my heart, I had no idea what to do.

P:"Nothing is going to happen okay? Vader whatever this is, whatever comes our way we can get through it together…"

I swept a strand of hair from his face and he looked into my eyes before speaking.

V:"Anakin."

P:"Excuse me?"

A:" My real name is Anakin Skywalker…"

I was NOT expecting that.

P:"Anakin… it suits you…" I said with a smile, he smiled back and then I noticed how close our faces were. I could practically feel his breath against my lips.

A:"Padme whatever happens I'll always protect you… I don't want you to be afraid…"

P:"I'm not afraid to die…"

He pulled away a little, a confused look in his eyes.

P:" I've been dying a little bit each day since you came into my life Anakin…"

A:"W-what are you talking about?" I don't know what I was doing, but the words I was about to say I could never take back

P:"I…I love you…"

His eyes went wide with shock, he blinked a couple of times as if to he was trying to determine if he was still dreaming or if this was real.

A:"You love me?" He looked away for a moment and then looked back at me, our eyes meeting once again. "I thought, wait… you realize that if we do this. If we allow ourselves to do this, we'll be forced to live a lie, and our lives will be destroyed…"

P:"Well I think our lives would have been destroyed anyways…I truly deeply love you… and I want you to know before I changed my mind…"

He then leaned in once more…but before our lips touched he began to talk again. This felt like torture.

A:"I've never felt this way before towards anyone. I'm still trying to process this but from the moment I met you all those months ago, not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of you. And now that I can be with you I'm in agony…" He ran his hand through my hair and his face moved towards my neck, his lips grazing my collar bone. "The closer I get to you the harder it gets. The thought that I wouldn't be able to be with you. I couldn't breathe." As he spoke his lips moved to to my shoulder, his hand lowered the strap of my gown and I melted, his other hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

He continued to talk.

A:"And I was haunted by that kiss we never should have shared…My heart would beat, hoping it wouldn't become a scar." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes, oh how I could get lost in them forever. "You are in my very soul, tormenting me Padme… I'll do anything you ask…"

P:"I want you Anakin…"

A:"Are you sure? I want you more than anything but I don't want you to feel rushed… I can wait."

P:"I'm sure…"

And slowly he leaned in and out lips met. The kiss began as soft as a whisper, and within moments the kiss became so passionate that it burned brighter than a thousand suns. I loved him like I'd never loved anyone before.

I had no idea where this would lead us, or what we were getting ourselves into.

But I gave myself to him entirely. He was mine and I was his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch 23**

 **Anakin**

 _S:"Ani… My Ani!" I heard the woman voice call out to me. I hadn't heard that voice or that nickname in a long time…_

 _A:"Mom?!" I hear myself shout, trying to find where the voice was coming from._

 _S:"Ani…" I heard the voice say from behind me._

 _I turned around abruptly and there was a woman, her face covered by a hood, but the voice was definitely hers._

 _A:"Mom…" I said in a low voice._

 _S:"Save me…please.." She said as she reached a hand out towards me. I ran and tried to grab her hand but the more I ran the further she seemed to get. "Save me…"_

 _A:"Mom!" and then a bright light flashed and she was gone._

My eyes opened abruptly and my chest heaved up and down, I was breathless and confused.

I saw the bright light of the sun shine through the curtains.

What time was it?

I turned to look at the clock on the nightstand but then I realized something was on me.

It was Padme, her naked body on top of mine. Her beautiful soft curls all bunched up against my neck and then I remembered last night.

It was the best night I'd ever had in my life. The way her body reacted to every touch and every kiss I gave her. The way she moved against my body, and when we came together it was like two puzzle pieces meant for one another.

She truly was an angel. She was My Angel.

I wrapped by arms around her and rubbed a hand up and down her back, making circles here and there. After a couple of minutes, she began to stir in my arms and I turned carefully so she could lay on the bed.

That seemed to really bring her back to consciousness.

P:"Mmmm" she groaned "What time is it?"

A:"Good morning Angel. I believe it's almost noon." I said as I moved her hair out of her face and kissed her nose.

She moved closer to me and I put my arm under her and we cuddled as close as we could.

P:"Last night was probably the best night of my life…" She said with another smile.

A:"Mine too." I kissed the top of her head and we laid there for a while. Then I heard a growl.

P:"Um I think someone's hungry."

A:"What? That was so you!" I said as I moved to tickle her sides.

P:"Hey NOT FAIR!" She said between laughs. "Please stop Ani"

A:"Ani..?" I said a little confused, I liked hearing her call me that but the only person I ever heard call me tht was my mother in my dream last night…

P:"D-did I say something wrong…?" She said with a pained look in her eyes.

A:"No! No of course not Angel… I just… No one has ever called me that. I think my mother used to but… I don't remember…" I said wrapping my arms around my knees sine we were now sitting up.

P:"Oh… I'm sorry I won't call you that if it bothers y-"  
A:"No it's alright my love. You can call me whatever you want. It's only fair you call me that. You're the only special woman in my life." I said leaning in and kissing her soft lips. That quickly turned into something and I began to grow excited.

My hands roamed her small and delicate frame. Force knew how much I wanted to make her mine yet again.

But then I heard my stomach growl and our kiss broke with laughter.

P:"I told you it wasn't me" She said with a smile that only heaven could have made.

A:"Okay Senator let's get some breakfast and perhaps the faster we get that out of the way, the faster we can get to more _pressing_ matters" I said with a wink.

P:"Ani you're terrible!" she said smacking my arm as she got up and grabbed her robe.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her while she looked over the menu for room service.

A:"That's not what you said last night whe- Ouch!" She elbowed me in the stomach, it was more of a surprise than it was painful. She truly was something.

P:"Lord Vader say one more thing like that and you'll see what I'm capable of."

A:"Alright, alright I'm sorry love. Let's get breakfast. I'm starving!" She giggled once more and honestly it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. Looking at her I realized I truly loved her. And I would do anything for her, for us. Nothing would get in our way.

 _2 days later_

 __ **Emperor**

E:"Curious… this stir in the Force…" I turned to my aide who was staring at me curiously, wondering what in the hell I was talking about. "Hmm… Send for Darth Maul immediately." The aide nodded and ran off.

I had felt something, from far way. Something I hadn't felt since the Jedi Purges. It wasn't strong enough to concern anyone but the fact that I had felt it was rather strange.

After a few moments Darth Maul came in, bowing down on one knee. I left him there for a few more minutes.

E:"Rise my Lord Maul."

M:"Your Highness… How may I be of service to you?"

E:"Tell me Lord Maul, have you felt anything through the force lately?"

M:"Nothing too concerning My Lord. Although I did fell something rather… strange a few days ago. Like a resurgence of light. Nothing too big however."

E:"Ah… I have felt it too…" I got up and walked over to the window. It oversaw all of Imperial City. "It's probably nothing to be concerned about. However, I do have a mission for you and Vader, contact him at once and tell him I apologize for cutting his 'wonderful' honeymoon short." As I said that Maul smiled and bowed once more.

M:"As you wish Your Majesty"

And he walked out. I decided to meditate, calling on the Dark Forces to help me identify the source of this disturbing light.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24**

 **Padme**

The past two days had gone by in a blur. And yet they had been the most amazing two days of my life. Granted I was married to the second most feared man in the Galaxy, but when he was with me he was Anakin Skywalker.

We spent most of those days locked in our room, after the first night together we just couldn't get enough of each other.

I couldn't get over his perfectly sculpted body, his beautiful blue eyes as they stared into mine. I had memorized each and every scar on his body, and I had kissed all of them too.

And I couldn't get over how his hands, capable of killing a man without even making contact could roam my body so gently…

The times we did go out, we usually went to the beach and walked, or we went to the casino on one occasion.

Either way we wouldn't stay out long, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, or our clothes on for that matter.

This was the fifth day of our honeymoon, and we still had three more to go. I was up before Ani was and I just looked at him, his perfect nose, his long lashes and the way they framed his eyes. The way his long beautiful blond curls fell across his forehead.

I ran my hand through his hair while he slept, his arm draped protectively over my chest. In so many ways he was like a child, one who'd been abandoned and forced to become a monster against his will. Almost out of survival, and yet deep down he was so sweet and gentle. He cared more about others than he did himself.

Suddenly he began to stir, and I smiled automatically.

A:"Good Morning Angel…" He said looking up at me and hugging me closer. He moved closer and rested his head against my chest.

P:"Good morning sleepy head…" I said and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. We sat in silence for a few minutes when we heard his comm. go off.

We both groaned as he got up to receive the call, no doubt it was probably the Emperor.

He put on sleeping pants and went off to the living room to answer the call. After we decided to actually try in our marriage, there was a lot of things we took as precaution. For one, every time we wanted to be close, we needed to be alone. And if we were in public, we made sure to not touch as much, but also not make it awkward. After all we were newlyweds.

And whenever his Master called, every morning, he ran out to the couch and sat in a blanket, pretending to be angry.

It was a routine we'd have to continue even when we went back. I decided to take this time to check on Darra, I'm sure she'd managed on her own for the past couple of days.

I took out my own personal comm. and called her. After a few moments she answered with a messy head of blonde hair.

P:"Good morning Darra! How are you sweetie?" I asked with a smile.

D:"Hello Padme! I'm okay! I just woke up, I fell asleep a little late last night I was watching some lame romantic movie on the holo. How are you and Lord Vader?"

P:"We're doing great actually! I-"  
A:"Padme we need to go." Said Anakin as he walked into the room fully clothed. When did that happen?"

D:"Paddy is everything okay?"

P:"Uh yes darling… I need to talk to An- I mean Vader."  
A:"Hold on. I'll talk to her." He took my spot and began talking to Darra. "Darra listen to me; we're coming home today alright? Padme will tell you everything when I drop her off. I have a meeting with the Emperor. We'll see you soon alright?" She nodded, slightly confused. I looked at him confused and I was also feeling a bit angry...

They hung up and I turned to Anakin. He was in for it.

P:"What was that about? Why are we leaving now?"

A:"Listen Angel, I know its sudden. The Emperor needs me for a mission right now. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, he said the rebels were getting out of hand in the Outer Rim. We could be talking about a war. While I'm gone please be careful. I'm leaving my finest troopers behind to look out for you. I'll drop you off at home and I'll leave some stuff for you and Darra to take care while I'm gone. I don't want to scare you but I have a lot of enemies Padme and you are my wife now… These are just precautions okay love?"

I was a little shocked, on one hand it touched my heart how much he cared. On the other hand I was very worried…

P:"Wait a minute a war? With the Rebels? You do know what they are fighting against right? The man who has kept you a slave all your life Anakin, the man who threatened to kill me if we ever got close th-"

A:"I know! But I still serve him Padme! If we're going to beat him, if we're going to get through this we can't let him know about us. Not yet Angel. I know it's hard, but I need you… I'm going to fight for us… And we can then rule the Galaxy together!"

That last part scared me. Sure I would fight for our love, I would fight to defeat the Emperor, but I didn't want to rule the Galaxy at all. Being a Senator and Queen of Naboo was one thing. Empress? That was something I never wanted, and to see Anakin like this… reminded me of Vader again.

P:"Alright Anakin… I believe you… I'll fight for us; I'll be right beside you. We need to leave now, before he gets too suspicious on what's taking so long. But ruling the Galaxy… That's something I don't want. Ruling a planet is one thing but a whole Galaxy? I want to have a family, and live a normal life!"

A:"Don't you see Padme? As long as you're married to me a normal life will never happen!"

He got up and began throwing our clothes in suitcases, I could feel my eyes begin to water.

A:"I hope one day you see things the way I do Angel… You'll see that when I take over, I'll be the best Emperor the Galaxy has ever seen. You'll see." And he went into the bathroom as I began to get dressed.

It seemed this honeymoon was truly over.

 _Hours Later_

 **Anakin**

Padme had gone to the room in the small ship we had taken to our honeymoon. I was alone flying the ship and my mind wouldn't stop replaying the small discussion we had earlier.

Something inside me told me she was right, maybe us ruling the Galaxy wasn't a smart idea. It was a task that took years of prior experience. All I knew was that if I were Emperor no one would dare question my orders, I knew deep inside I was far more powerful than the Emperor now, I could easily overpower him.

The problem was Darth Maul would most likely get in my way, I could kill him too.

I would kill anyone in my way.

But Padme… What would she think? Maybe in time she could see things my way, with her at my side even the Rebels would join. She was the former Queen of a Naboo and one of the most loved and respected senators of the Republic.

She was a bleeding heart. She would add to my power. And yet a voice in my head told me she wouldn't want that. She just wanted me. And I wanted her.

She made me feel so free, she brought a light back into my life I hadn't felt before. She was kind, gentle, patient, in despite of everything I'd done to her.

Whether I became Emperor or not I knew deep down inside she held a power over me that I couldn't resist, I would do anything for her.

We were ready to jump out of hyperspace, I put the ship on autopilot and went into the room and saw she was asleep on the bed. I hated waking her up but we were almost home.

Home, she certainly brought that word back into my vocabulary.

I kneeled next to her and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little bit, but didn't wake.

I then caressed her cheek and gave her another kiss.

P:"Mmm Ani…?" she said a little groggy, but I smiled at her and she smiled back.

A:"Hello Angel, how was your sleep?"

P:"Well it would have been better if you were by my side…" She said with a very seductive grin and look in her eyes.

A:"You know… we do have about 30 minutes before we jump out of hyperspace…"

P:"Hmm I bet we could put those to _very_ good use…" She helped me get up and then pushed me down on the bed, something that was rough usually for her.

A:"Senator I didn't know you could be so demanding… so insatiable." I said with a grin as she pinned my arms to the side and kissed my neck.

P:"Well like you said…" she stated as she undid my tunic and her hands began to work her magic. "I am very demanding and I _always_ get what I want." After that our lips meet in a passionate kiss and the rest was history.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch 25**

 **Padme**

After we quickly got dressed again, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten intimate after what happened but, he was leaving. How long would it be until I saw him again, for him to come back to me from that mission Palpatine was sending him on.

But there were things we still disagreed on, but wasn't every marriage like that? Every relationship?

Nothing was perfect, and yet us being together couldn't feel any different. We were opposites, and we had become one in many different ways. All I could really do is trust the love we felt for each other.

We arrived at home quite late that night, yet from the landing strip I could see the lights inside the apartment were on. No doubt Darra was awake waiting for our return. Boy there was a lot I would need to explain to her…

Anakin walked me to the living room and left our suitcases there, I'd put them away later.

A:"I love you Angel… I sent a message to my troopers to come here at once. You'll be safe alright? I'll contact you when I can, it may not be often since we have to lay low you know…"

I nodded and grabbed his hand while I used the other one to stroke his face.

P:"I'll be okay Ani… I love you and please be careful. I want you back in one whole piece and believe me… I will check…

That got a small laugh out of him as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

A:"You really are amazing my love… I'll be alright I promise. And remember, no one knows my real name. You must refer to me as Vader at all times. I assume you're going to explain to Darra what's going on?"

P:"Only if you are okay with it, she's like a sister to me Ani. I love her very much." He nodded understanding what I was saying.

A:"Alright Angel, I trust you. I love you…" He leaned in and gave me a long, soft kiss. When we parted I felt like a piece of me was leaving.

P:"I love you too.." and with that he turned around and left. I watched as his ship took off and he went off to his work. Suddenly everything hit me at once like a ton of bricks. Could we really keep this a secret? What if the Emperor found out? I'd seen the kind of punishments he was capable of and I couldn't put Anakin through that all over again.

These thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I heard Darra scream my name and run to my side.

D:"Padme! You're here!" I held my arms open and gave her a long hard hug. Oh how I missed her!

P:"Hey Darra! How are you? I missed you! What did you do while I was gone?"

D:"Well not much, mostly hung out with Artoo and Threepio. They argue about everything! It was so funny! Oh! And Sabe stayed with-"

S:"Hello Milady!" said a voice behind me. I couldn't believe this.

P:"Sabe? What are you doing here?!"

I ran to her side and gave her a huge hug. It had been so long since I saw her before the wedding.

S:"Your husband told me to stay and watch little Darra while you were gone. I must say it was rather strange seeing him so concerned for the child… He doesn't seem the compassionate kind…"

P:"Oh Sabe… I need to tell you so many things…."

I led them both to the couch and proceeded to tell them everything that happened during our honeymoon, well almost everything. I left certain details out since Darra was in the room.

She seemed happy about me and Anakin being together. I was glad, she deserved a happy home after being a slave all her life.

I saw her yawn a few times as I told my story and so I decided to cut it short and send her off to bed.

Of course she complained as any normal child, but she went off nonetheless after I gave her s mall kiss on the cheek.

I turned back to Sabe and she had mischievous look in her eyes.

S:"So tell me everything from before the wedding! And I know you held off on some er, details while Darra was here." She said with a wink. I smiled and felt a blush come up to my face.

Sabe was the closest friend I had while I was a queen and a senator, she was my most trusted maiden and I considered her a part of my family.

I told her everything, even Vader's real name. Something Darra didn't know, we had decided that on the way back from Cloud city.

P:"I love him Sabe… like I've never loved anyone before, there's good in him. I've seen it in the way he's treated me and Darra, he needs me." She only nodded and then the room was silent.

S:"Well Padme I know you love him, but you must be very careful, you were gone for over a year, and a lot happened since. Has he told you everything really? Everything he's done? Did he tell you about order 66…? These Sith in power, you have no idea what they're capable of" I was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

We got up together to answer it, I was cautiously holding a blaster in my hand as I looked through the peephole in the door and saw it was trooper without a helmet.

I opened the door and held the blaster behind me where I felt Sabe take it from my hands.

P:"You must be the Clones An- Lord Vader sent, correct?"

He vowed first and then saluted me.. It was strange, sometimes I forgot how much power Anakin had in the galaxy, enough to have his own small battalion.

C.A.:"Yes milady, at your service. Master Anakin sent us to watch over you while he's gone, I'm Captain Appo, this is Captain Rex, Pong Krell and Fives. We are our Lord's most trusted clones milady. You'll be safe."

I was a little shocked they knew his real name, Anakin must trust them with a lot more than that if that's the case.

P:"I'm pleased to meet you, come in! Make yourselves at home." I led them to the spacious living room as we sat and I had Sabe bring us some drinks.

F:"Milady you are a most gracious and kind host, and quite beautiful if you don't mind me saying so. It's no wonder our commander is so in love with you, just from the way he gave us order to watch over you. I can tell you this, we're willing to lay our lives down for you."

P:"Thank you Fives, I assure you I am more than capable of taking care of myself, but I can see you know how dangerous this situation has become. The Emperor cannot know about my uh, close relationship with Anakin."

R:"We understand Milady, Your secret is safe with us. Now, there are more of us coming in the morning to switch shifts, if you go out anywhere, we will personally escort you. And you will always have at least four guards here. We also know there's a young girl here, the same rules apply for her. As for your handmaide…"

P:"Sabe is also trained as a personal guard. In my days as Queen she often disguised herself as me to keep me safe in dangerous situations, I assure she can handle herself."

R:"Very well, I trust your judgement Milady. It's getting late, we better head to our posts. Goodnight Milady."

They all got up and vowed, two made their way out the front door, and two went off to the landing pad. Anakin had told me there was also a security system installed in Artoo, he would keep watch in my room with me.

I showed Sabe to one of the guest rooms, it was directly next to mine and Darra's room, should an emergency arise. I left Threepio in Darra's room, and brought Artoo in mine. I got ready for bed, and suddenly I grew restless.

Although Anakin and I had only been sleeping together for a few days, I had grown accustomed to having his large warm body draped over mines. Or the way his arms held me in his sleep, the way I felt every part of his body against mine.

I felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks, he had only been gone a couple of hours and I missed him more than anything.

If only I could call him… but I knew the risk involved. I couldn't jeopardize our relationship; I would have to wait.

I crawled into bed after brushing my hair and fell asleep after hours of restless tossing and turning, but in my dreams he was there by my side as he was meant to be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch 26**

 **Anakin**

After I dropped off Padme at home I headed straight for the Emperor's palace. I felt odd, leaving her. I felt like I was missing an important part of myself, I felt… lonely.

Even though we had just confessed our love a few days ago, I couldn't bear to imagine how I lived without her before.

She had saved me, and I hadn't even realized it.

My mind kept going back to her, the way she smiled, the way she blushed when I said something that would embarrass her.

The way she would moan my name whe-

"Lord Vader we have arrived at the Palace Milord." Said a Clone while saluting. My first instinct was to become angry, furious. He just interrupted the thoughts of my wife. My wife!

But another part of me, something deep inside, whispered _Don't do it… What would Padme think…?_

So I breathed in and out for a few seconds.

"Uh… Sir? Are you alright…?" I felt the terror grow within the Clone, I tried to not get so irritated.

V:"I'm fine, I'll be on my way to see the Emperor. You know the protocol"

The clone merely nodded and walked out of my sight. I had replaced my top commanders with the first clones I could find, my best I had decided to leave behind to watch over Padme.

I had my mental shields up as soon as I had entered the atmosphere of the planet, not wanting to risk the Emperor reading any of my thoughts. Now I had to concentrate even more on what I felt, what I thought even the way I breathed, more than ever.

Things had changed so much in the last couple of days, everything had become so much more difficult.

Yet I could see now, they were for the best. I wouldn't trade Padme's love for anything or anyone.

I had made my way to the Emperor's office, his aide began to address me but I didn't bother to even look at him. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I possibly could and go back to her.

The Emperor was already waiting for me by the time I made my way into his office. He was standing by the wall that faced out into the city.

I kneeled, something he enjoyed. Something he had always used to toy with us, a way to show us he was in control of our lives, and he could take that with just a snap of his fingers.

S:"Ah… Lord Vader! I appreciate you coming back on such short notice. I do apologize for interrupting your honeymoon." He said with a low chuckle.

I looked up and felt rage course through me, I let it flow freely so he could see I was still every bit submerged in the Darkness.

V:"It's not a problem Master. I thank you for calling back and ending the dreadful ordeal. I was getting rather tired of being around the Senator for so many consecutive days. She can be quite… vexatious for lack of a better word"

S:"I see… well we received a report recently from some of our spies. It appears someone has been smuggling slaves from many of our coal mines. One of them being Utapau, they suspect it is one of the remaining Jedi that lives perhaps siding with some rebels. I don't know nor do I care for the reason, I need you to head there immediately and figure out this whole mess. I trust you will not fail me Lord Vader, You know the consequences…."

I felt my throat tighten and realized he was starting to choke me, yet after years of such torture I had practically become immune to all this.

V:"Of course Master… I will not fail you. However, while I am away I think it would be wise to leave some of my finest Clones behind to watch over the Senator. She can be quite cunning, and we cannot risk her escaping My Lord."

I felt my breath slowly return to normal, I let out a slow gasp. The Emperor seemed to be considering my proposal.

S:"Hmmm you are right Lord Vader, she may still be useful. Have you had any luck with her? Or are you going to fail me once again?"

I felt the invisible grip tighten once more.

V:"No Master… I will not fail you. I have found a way to almost break her. I am close. While she sleeps her mind weakens, and I begin to search her mind for anything I may find useful. I have not found anything yet."

S:"Very well. You are dismissed, do keep me updated on whatever happens on your mission Vader. Don't disappoint me."

And with that he waved his hand in dismissal and I got up and walked off.

I made my way to my ship and ordered the clones to take us back to my Star Destroyer, the Exactor.

Once I arrived I set the coordinates for Utapau and left the bridge to my General, I had given him orders to not disturb me unless it was an emergency.

I needed some time alone, I wanted to check on Padme in private. Maybe I would be able to contact her if she was still awake.

Once I made it to my quarters, I sat at my comm. Station and dialed a private and secure number. One only accessible to me and her.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt like she wouldn't answer, but as soon as I was ready to end the transmission her face appeared and I could swear my heart felt like it had wings.

P:"Ani…" she said with a tired smile, I could see I had woken her up and I felt slightly guilty.

A:"Angel… I'm sorry I woke you. I just missed you… I can call back another ti-"

P:"No! No it's alright. I couldn't sleep anyway. Even though we've only been married a few days, I grew accustomed to sleeping with you." I saw her cheeks darken a little and I could only imagine she was blushing after that statement. "How was your meeting with the emperor?"

I sighed, a little exasperated and at a loss at how to explain to her what happened.

A:"Angel I may be gone for a while… the Emperor has decided to send me off on a mission to Utapau. I am not sure how long I'll be away. Are the clones with you?"

P:"Yes they are, but what do you mean? How long? What kind of mission…?" she asked, I could see in her eyes she almost knew the answer. I was scared, what would she think? What would she say? How could I explain my job to her?

A:" Well I'm not sure… I hope not too long… All the Emperor said was that there were some problems in our mines on Utapau. Someone's been stealing some valuable goods and he sent me there to personally investigate. I promise I'll try and take care of it fast my love so I can come back to you…"

I saw she was still troubled, and I could feel her distress even though now we were lightyears away. Yet she seemed appeased by my answers, for now that's all I could tell her.

P:"Very well Ani… Just come back to me in one piece, I can't bear the thought of losing you after all this…"

I knew exactly how she felt, but it was strange having another person care so much about me. It terrified me. I didn't deserve her, and yet by some miracle she was mine forever.

A:" I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I must go now; I don't want to risk someone monitoring our conversations Angel. I'll contact you as soon as I can. I love you Padme…"

P:"I love you too Ani. Please be safe." She said with a sad smile, through the Force I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she instantly touched it. She smiled yet again and I ended the transmission.

I sat there contemplating, I needed to find a way so we could freely be together. It would be harder than I realized of course, but she was worth all of it.

After a while I decided to try and get some sleep. Now I understood what Padme felt, it was hard to sleep without her small, warm and soft body next to mine. I loved burying my face in her soft curls, feeling every part of her next to me.

Probably a few hours later I fell asleep, and the dreams I had that night tormented me with the screams of my mother calling for help.


	27. Chapter 27

_I know the name initials are throwing people off guys sorry about that but it helps me keep focused on who is talking, theres she chapters I've had to go back and revise cuz I wrote the wrong thing for the wrong character. OOPS! anyways here's the next chapter!_

 **Ch 27**

 **Padme**

After the call I got from Anakin last night, it became much harder to fall asleep once again. I couldn't help but feel like he was lying to me about his mission. I knew there was still darkness in him, I knew it would be a long time before it was completely eradicated from his mind and soul.

I was willing to do the work and all it took to help him but not if he could lie to me so easily. I didn't know much about the kind of work he did, but I certainly knew it wasn't one which gave him love and adoration from the people. During our honeymoon I could see the way people reacted when he was around, some would stare in awe at the young handsome man who was the right hand of the Emperor. While many still feared him, no they were terrified of him. No one dare to even approach him, no one except me.

These thoughts plagued my mind as I somehow was able to find sleep yet again.

The next morning, I woke up quite early and hungry, remembering I hadn't had dinner the previous night.

I got up quickly and instantly felt a bit dizzy. Ugh head rushes.

I grabbed my robe and headed down stairs after I could see thing without the whole room spinning.

As I finished walking down the massive stairs I could smell food being cooked. It smelled quite amazing, I had nearly forgotten what a great cook Sabe was.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Darra had gotten up to help Sabe cook as well, they had made quite a large and I remembered we had 4 extra guests,

S:"Good morning Milady. Please help yourself I was just finishing up with cooking breakfast."

P:"Don't mind if I do Sabe! I had forgotten what a great cook you were. Perhaps I'll convince my husband to let you stay with us." I said with a smile and a wink. She simply smiled and nodded.

D:"Paddy do you think we could do something today? Perhaps go to the park? Or a Holo screening?"

I thought about it, Darra had become like our child and I couldn't bear saying no to her. I kept trying to talk her out of wearing those slave bracelets but for some reason she always refused. Well I don't think it would hurt if we went out for a bit…

P:"Well I don't see the problem with that. Perhaps we could go out and see a new holo and dinner afterwards. What do you think?" I said looking at Sabe as well.

She seemed a bit pensive.

S:"Well I don't see why not, we haven't really left the apartment while you and Lord Vader were away. Just make sure you tell your guards first Milady."

P:"Of course, I'll tell them right away. Have you given them anything to eat yet? You've made more than enough for everyone." I said with a giggle.

S:"Well I was about to have Darra ask them to come in for breakfast but perhaps you could do it since you need to talk to them anyways?"

P:"Of course!" I got up fast, and the head rush came back. This time the only thing that helped me from crashing into the floor was the chair I held on to.

I felt a set of multiple hands grab me and a million questions, asking if I was fine or if I needed water.

P:"I'm fine! I'm fine I just… got up too quickly again. These head rushes are going to be the death of me today.."

I walked off towards one of the clones, I couldn't remember who was who to be quite honest. By the sigil on his shoulder I could only tell he was either Captain Rex or Captain Appo, I would have to figure out which was which later. From his stance, I could tell he had been up all night. I mean literally standing up, he was starting to lean towards one side and I could see his eyes were struggling to stay awake.

P:"Excuse me…"

He instantly stood up straight and saluted me, shook his head then vowed.

R:"I'm sorry milady… I guess I'm a bit tired. It's been a long time since we've had to perform a night watch."

P:"Oh no don't worry about it. You are all doing a wonderful job. I was wondering if you and your comrades would like to come in for some breakfast? It's the least I could do for watching over me and my friends."

R:"Milady that's not necessary I assure you."

P:"Please, Sabe made more than enough food for everyone in the apartment. It would give me great honor if you accepted."

He stayed silent for a minute, I thought that was him rejecting my offer when he spoke up again.

R:"Very well Miss. We'll be in the kitchen in a few moments, I'll call the boys to meet us there. You are very kind Milady, truly."

I smiled and gave him a nod. I walked back to the kitchen where Darra and Sabe seemed to be having a conversation that stopped as soon as I walked in the room.

P:"What's going on?"

S:"Oh nothing!" Sabe answered too quickly.

D:"We were just uh, discussing what movie we could watch tonight." Said Darra with a huge smile on her face.

I grew suspicious but I had no time to answer since all 4 clones walked in. I helped Sabe and Darra serve them food and as soon as that was done I cleared my throat to get their attention.

P:"Um Captain Rex and Captain Appo… I wanted to inform you that we made plans to go out to a Holo screening and dinner tonight. I am not sure when you will be switching shifts with the other clones, but I would like to have some part in planning our security, if that's alright with you."

They both looked at each other and the one I had spoken to before breakfast spoke up.

R:"Milady if that's your wish then we have no problem with it. I know you used to be Queen of Naboo and you were often rumored to have part in defending yourself. The other clones should be here at 0900 hours and we will return at 2100 tonight. We could discuss a plan when they arrive if that's alright with you. Your security is very important to us and our commander."

CA:" Rex is right, we can discuss it when they arrive, and if you stay out past the time we are supposed to switch shifts, we can switch with them wherever you go. We just need to know where you'll be."

P:"Of course. I understand, if you'd like we could all have trackers and perhaps Sabe and I can carry a small blaster in our purses."

They seemed a bit surprised at that idea but nodded. We continued to eat breakfast and when we all finished we cleared the table.

Sabe and Darra cleaned the dishes as the doorbell rang. I saw C3-PO answer the door and 4 more clones came inside.

We discussed a plan of action for our night out, and once the first 4 clones left Sabe, Darra and I began to get ready. It had been a long time since I was able to have fun with friends. A luxury that I had given up once I became Queen, and something that was even less probable as a Senator.

Things were finally looking normal in my life.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch 28**

 **Anakin**

We arrived in Utapau 10 hours after I spoke to Padme. I was able to get some sleep as well but it wasn't the same. I missed my Angel, having her by my side in my bed.

As I made my way to the bridge I realized I needed to focus. If I failed at this mission Padme could end up far worse than anything my Master had ever done to me. Once I arrived at the bridge Captain Piett was the only one around, where the hell was the useless Veers?

V:"Captain where is the General?" I said trying to keep my cool down, it proved to be nearly impossible. He would learn today.

P:"Uh… I am not sure Milord, perhaps he is still asleep…? I heard that he was quite drunk last night after you left…"

This wasn't the first time that useless General had done such a thing, but it sure was the last time. I couldn't allow such incompetence on MY vessel.

Enraged, I made my way to the General's quarters and as I opened the door I saw. Sure enough, he was sprawled out, shirtless on his bed with about 8 bottled of hard liquor all around him.

I felt anger course all through my body, and in the back of my mind I could hear Padme's voice telling me not to do it. To turn away, to be merciful. But I couldn't, I couldn't allow such disrespect.

I glared my eyes, and his body was slammed against the wall. He woke up confused and terrified all the same. His emotions sending a course of energy and thrill down my spine.

V:"General I thought after our last chat you would have understood that passing out drunk on MY watch would not be tolerated." I said as I paced around the room and watched him squirm against the wall.

CV.:" Sir… I'm sorry… I.. p-pr-.."  
V:"You promise you won't do it again?" I kept pacing and at one point I also found a woman's undergarments. "So you not only got drunk, you brought a whore on board…Interesting"

I started to choke him, I could hear him gasp for air.

V:"General, from now on you are discharged of your duties… You should know not to test my patience. I declare your sentence permanent…effective IMMEDIATELY."

With just a snap of my fingers, his neck snapped in an unnatural angle and I dropped him to the ground. As I made my way back to the bridge I felt something in my mind, something tugging at me, telling me what I did was wrong but I didn't care. I kept walking.

V: "Piett." I said as soon as I saw him at his post, exactly where he should have been.

P: "Yes sir?"  
V: "Congratulations, you have now been promoted to General. Please send a… clean-up crew to Veers' quarters immediately. But first, I need you to give me the briefing on the supposed whereabouts of this Jedi…"

P:" Sire our scouts have reported seeing a man in a robe climbing in the crevices in within the old mines. They have also reported almost 20 missing slaves in the past month alone."

V:"Hmm… very well. Ready my ship general, I want to scout the planet myself at once and be done with this mission."

P:"I already gave the orders sir, you're ship has been ready for a few hours now."

I was impressed, of course Piett had never let me down as a captain, and I was sure as my General on board I could trust with a bit more perhaps."

V:"General a word in private please?" I said as I walked away, signaling for him to follow me.

He soon fell into step behind me as we made our way to the hangar.

V:"General, as you and the rest of the Galaxy know I am now married to the former Senator of Naboo."

P:"Yes Sir, she was a wonderful Queen and an even better Senator. If you ask me, she should have become Chancellor, no offense to the Emperor of course."

V:"None take Piett, I despise the Emperor now more than ever."

I said and I could feel he was quite surprised by my statement. I led him to a small meeting room near the hangar and gestured for him to have a seat and I followed after.

V:" Piett you have proven to be quite useful and trustworthy in the short time you've been at my service."

P:"Thank you Sir, you've been a fair leader, and I would do anything you ask and for your wife as well."

V:"Good then please let her know I have arrived in Utapau and that I will contact her as soon as I can. I will send you the private line to use when you contact her. Our relationship is in a rather… perilous situation. If she has an emergency I trust you will let me know, if I am not available I also trust you will please look after her. And Piett tell her I love her…"

He was more than surprised at this point, he was beyond baffled.

V:"General…?"

P:"Uh yes… Yes sir! I will do all I can for you and your wife… I'm sorry it's just I never expected… I'm sorry this is really none of my business Milord."

I laughed.

V:"It's quite alright Piett. I do love my wife, she's brought a different light in my life and I just want her to be alright. Do not tell anyone of what we talked about, and communicate with her as privately as you can please."

P:"Yes sir. I will do as you say and congratulations on your marriage sir. I truly wish you the best." He said with a grin. I nodded at him and dismissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch 29**

I walked out of the room and made my way to the hangar where I saw my yellow Starfighter. I had customized it for only me to use and I was quite proud of the work I'd done.

As I flew it through space and the atmosphere of the planet, I couldn't help but speed up. I loved flying fast, almost like I was in a race. Sometimes I dreamt that I was on swoop races on Tattooine. But I had been found on the streets of Coruscant… Once I arrived at the old mines, I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on finding another Force signature near me.

I looked around the terrain, nothing but dry land. Yet deep inside we owned the mines that provided the entire core of the Galaxy with coal for energy.

Thousands of slaves worked here, and the more I thought about it the more I remembered Padme became a slave, the more I realized that if she hadn't been brought by Maul she could have possibly ended up here and female slaves went through many hells…

I didn't want to think about it but… I couldn't help it at the same time.

I started walking after a few moments, I hadn't felt any Force presence but there was something here for sure. Whoever this was could hide themselves, they were powerful enough for that.

I kept walking until I found the edge of the cliff where I landed and sure enough, there were the old mines.

There were about 20 different caves, this would be a bit tougher than I imagined.

I opened up my mind even more, and inside one of the caves I could feel 2, maybe 3 people alive. They weren't Force sensitive but they were definitely not supposed to be here.

Suddenly, I felt another presence nearby. It was the Jedi, I could only tell because I felt the Force being used, someone was trying to cloak themselves but it wasn't working.

It was nearly nightfall, the sun was sitting low on the horizon, and I knew I needed to wait until it was dark. It wouldn't be hard taking this Jedi trash out; the problem was I didn't know what to do with the slaves. If I killed them Padme would hate me forever if she found out, but if I did nothing and let them go free the Emperor would do something far more drastic and I vowed to protect her, he would never be anywhere near her as long as I was alive.

After about an hour or so it was finally dark enough to sneak into the cave without at least being seen by the captives.

As time passed while I waited for it to get darker, I knew more slaves were being brought in. I could sense their fear, their distress. I could hear their thoughts as clear as if they were telling me everything face to face.

They wondered how they would get out, they were grateful to the scum who'd freed them, they were terrified of being caught and meeting a fate worse than death.

Part of me felt some type of sympathy, as if I had once known such a life. Perhaps before I met my Master I had been a slave, but he found me when I was very young, I couldn't remember my life much before I became a Sith.

Suddenly I felt something, it felt off, very off. The Force sensitive was near, very close to where I was.

I turned around quickly as I pulled out my lightsaber and struck. I missed.

I couldn't deny he was fast and skilled, the fact that he had managed to almost cloak himself completely from me proved just as much.

I jumped down after a few minutes of waiting, and landed on a small part outside one of the caves. I could hear shouting from the inside and started to run after the slaves.

I could see in the distance one held a torch and I followed them. It felt like they were running for hours and I could even hear someone yelling for them to keep going, that they were almost free.

Not under my watch…

We got to a part where all the caves met and he was already there waiting for me.

The Jedi scum.

O:"Lord Vader… we meet at last…." He said revealing his bright blue saber and throwing off his dark cloak.

Mine shone a bright bloody red, and it was the only thing we had to be able to see each other.

V:" Well you know my name scum, but I don't have the privilege of knowing yours."

We circled around each other, and in the distance I heard a child begin to cry.

O:"I'll be Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to you. And I want you to remember that as the name of the man who finally took out one of the most dangerous men in the Galaxy. The one responsible for enslaving all these innocent people."

V:"ENOUGH!" we began to battle, and I couldn't argue, the old man was quite impressive. But he was not match for me.

We fought for what felt like hours, and I could feel he was beginning to get tired. As if by some miracle a woman cried out for him.

"Master Kenobi they've found us!"

I froze in place. That voice, I'd heard it before but where…

I felt something heavy hit my chest and realized he'd landed a kick and then I felt my head hit the wall.

O:"Everyone this way!"

S:" Master we can't leave him… if they find him he may die."

O:"Shmi he's the man that's in charge of keeping you all here, we need to move before he-"

But I was already attacking, we began to fight again and the woman just watched, waiting until all the slaves had ran past us.

S:"That's all of them!"

O:"I'll catch up just run! Don't look back!."

V:"NO!" I yelled and pushed him to the ground, the woman began to run and I took off after her, using the Force to trip her. I needed to find out who she was, why she sounded familiar. She tried to scare me with her torch but that's when I saw her face as the fire flashed close to her face and realized we had a connection, one I had felt in over a decade.

V:"Mother…?''

I felt something hit my head hard and then my eyes began to flutter and close slowly, the light started to fade and all I heard was the woman saying my name.

S:"Ani….?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch 30**

 ** _I'll be switching between A and V for Anakin, he'll be Anakin with Padme and his mother but Vader as long as the emperor is still alive, I think it will also help distinguish the fact that there is still a TON of internal conflict within him between the man he wants to be and the one he is._**

 **Anakin**

I woke up outside, with a massive headache. The brightness of the sun didn't help the situation at all and neither did the fact that I was lying on the hot, hard ground.

S:"Are you alright? Please wake up…."

The woman ran a hand through my hair and my instinct was to swat her hand away, she quickly caught it mid smack and all I could do was stare at her.

Part of me wanted to lash out, to rip her limb from limb and to show her that no one dared defied Lord Vader and lived to tell about it. No one ever dared stand up to me, but this woman had, just as my wife had done many times before.

The other part of me remembered the dreams I'd had, the woman calling my name and comforting me. My mother, a figure I'd believed that either had died or had chosen to abandon me. Usually I tended to believe the latter, but if this woman was my mother I needed to ask her everything. To know why and how I had ended up on the streets of Couruscant and what had happened to her.

S:"Boy… Are you my Ani…? My Anakin…?"

V:" I am known to many as Lord Vader, the second hand of the Emperor and future ruler of the Empire… but my real name was once Anakin Skywalker…"

Her eyes instantly glazed over and tears began to overflow, I sensed everything she was feeling. Pain, sadness, anger, but one overpowered all those emotions. Joy, joy overflowed from the deepest parts of her heart.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around me and wept into my shoulder. I wasn't very used to emotional breakdowns or displays, not even with Padme. So, naturally, I threw her off me and quickly got up. Dusting myself off in the process.

S:"Ani… my son… it's been so long I-"

I could sense she was very hurt by my actions but I had no idea who this woman was, even if she was my mother, where had she been this whole damn time?!

I began to feel fury stir deep inside me. I couldn't help but explode.

V:"You may be by mother by birth but you abandoned me! I roamed Couruscant for YEARS! Hungry, starving, never knowing if you were alive! Wondering what made you leave me. Was I not a good enough son?! Were you ashamed of me? Did you sell me?! Answer me!"

Her hands began to reach for her neck, I didn't want to kill her… only encourage her to tell me what happened.

S:" My name is… Shmi Skywalker… I am your mother Anakin and I never abandoned you… You were taken from me. You were only 4 years old… I had gone out into our garden to pick some vegetables. I was only gone for 5 minutes at mot and when I came back to the kitchen… you were gone…" As she said those words her voice was breaking, she started sobbing. "I looked for you for weeks, telling everyone in town to look for you. Then Watto sold me a few months after you disappeared and I haven't gone back to Tattoine since…"

She wasn't lying, I could feel the pain in her soul, the regret, the hurt of losing her child.

S:"I prayed every night, and every day that you would one day come back to me. Or that you were at least kept safe… never did I imagine you would be Lord Vader himself…"

I could sense her pain grew even more and deep down she was afraid of… me

I felt my throat tighten, something inside told me to have compassion on her, to fall down on my knees and beg her for forgiveness for all she'd been through.

And yet I remained furious, my Master had lied and manipulated me into a million things, and all I could forgive but this… he'd lied to me about my mother. Said he'd abandoned her when he'd been brainwashing me since he found me.

But my mother said I had disappeared when I was 4… what happened during those 4 years between the time I was lost and gone to the Emperor?

It didn't matter, he had still lied about her, about my wife, about everything. My whole life was a giant fib.

And I was tired of it, I would not be one his useless pawns anymore, one that he could get rid of as soon as he found me useless.

A:" Mother… I promise… the man who took me away will pay for everything… I promise that no one will harm you."

I wrapped my arms around her, and the longer we embraced the angrier I became.

I could feel all her emotions flow and meld with my own, and I could also feel another presence, one that was very strong with the Force. I could only assume it was the Jedi scum that helped my mother and the other slaves escape.

I had no idea what to do in this situation, on one hand I had orders. I needed to kill this man for the crimes he committed, but he was the reason I found my mother.

I instantly felt the connection with her, like another hole had been filled. After Padme, I thought I was complete but my mother… she was the last piece needed. I had never known how empty I really felt until I had them both in my life.

A:" Mother… " the word still felt strange to me. "I… there's so much I need to tell you… so much I need to do…"

I turned back to the Jedi who was getting the other slaves onto a transport. Until now I hadn't realized we were near a ship hidden near the caves I had entered.

How had I missed it?

A:"As for you Jedi… you need to come with me if you want to live. I'll let these slaves go but… I had strict orders to kill you. However, since you are the reason I'm able to be with my mother again, maybe we can negotiate something. Maybe you can of use to me in some way."

The Jedi simply glared at me after loading all the slaves and he got closer to us.

O:"May I remind you young man my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am a m=Master Jedi. Second of all, what would you ever want with me? You are the Republic, you are My enemy an-"

A:"And I want to kill the Emperor for all he's done, for deceiving me all these years, for taking me from my mother and threatening my wife."

S:"Ani you're married?!"

O:"Yes, Shmi... to the former Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. I can only imagine how much she has suffered at the side of a monster like you." He spat the words, although he wasn't wrong, he wasn't right either.

A:"Yes mom… I married Senator Amidala… and despite my reputation… I've never harmed her. I swear to you I've never laid a hand on her… I love her more than my own life, and I want you to meet her."

She was confused, frazzled. This was all too much for her, she needed to take it all in first.

S:"Son I would love to meet her, but this is all so sudden. So many things we still need to talk about. And Obi-Wan please… accept his help."

Kenobi sighed, and rubbed his temples. I could sense he was torn between his duty and the right thing to do. It seemed we weren't too different after all.

O:"Listen Vader, whatever it is you are going to do you better do it soon before the guards get here. I'm sure an alarm has been raised by now."

V:I will let you escort these slaves to a safe place, however I need you to give me your saber my… Master expected certain results. I will send you coordinates of a place we can rendezvous right now; I expect to see you there in 24 standard hours Kenobi."

Although he was still hesitant he nodded in agreement and handed me his saber.

V:" Let's go mother… we have much to discuss."


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch 31**

 **Padme**

 _"Ani wait for me!" I yelled as I ran after him. He turned to look back at me and laughed._

 _A:" You'll have to catch me angel! Race you to the house!"_

 _Somehow, he ran faster and I chased after him, we laughed and played and ran all the way to Lake house, where my parents met us at the front door. They greeted us and then walked off, saying their goodbyes. It was strange seeing them at the house alone, were they waiting for us?_

 _P:"I… beat… you… Ani!" I said breathless, he only laughed and leaned against me trying to catch his breath as well._

 _A:" Only because I let you win my love… now let's go see the children. I'm sure they missed us." He said with a giant smile on his face. Children? What children?_

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard to beautiful little voices shout. I couldn't see them because Anakin was holding them, all I knew was they were fairly young._

 _I could also see a small head of blonde hair, like Ani's and I full head of brown curls…_

 _A:"They're so beautiful my angel… I love them so much… and I love you…" He turned around and I saw the children. They truly were beautiful._

 _They boy took after Anakin and the little girl looked like me… but their eyes._

 _They had pale yellow eyes. Like Anakin after he'd visited the Emperor… or when he was angry…_

 _A:" Our children… they will rule at my side angel…They will be trained to follow in my footsteps, with you as the Empress, the head of our Empire.."_

 _P:"No, Anakin no! You can't do this to us, to our children no Anakin!"_

I sat up quickly, my breath ragged and quick.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sabe ran in and sat at my side.

S:"Milady! Are you alright?! I heard you scream and came as soon as I could."

P:"Yes… I'm fine. It was only a nightmare… I'm sorry to have woken you up Sabe please go back to sleep."

She looked at me, obviously still worried but after a few moments she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I also got up, not being able to lay in bed alone another night. I walked towards the window in our room and stared out into the vast city.

I was still shaken up from the dream, many emotions rushed inside of me.

Why was I dreaming of me and Anakin having children? We had only been married for a month and I'd been living with him for longer but it was too soon…

If my dream was a premonition of anything I couldn't let my children go through that, Anakin was changing more and more each day but the darkness inside him was still too strong.

I also missed him… he had left almost three weeks ago, and sure I was taken care of but nothing compared to having his warm body next to mine every night.

Many times, I sat at night worried about him, and suddenly I would feel a presence, comforting me and I knew it was him.

I hadn't talked to him in well over a week, not even his captain had tried to contact me.

He said if I needed him to call his captain at once, but this wasn't an emergency. I just missed him so much why….

As if by magic I hear my comm. link go off. I ran to the table next to the bed and at once accepted the call.

A: "Angel…" he whispered.

P:" Ani! By Force I missed you so much…" I felt a few tears escape my eyes.

A:" I miss you just as much Angel, I'm sorry my mission has kept me away so long, I'll be home by morning I promise. There's so much I must tell you. I have good news for you."

He said with smirk, one that seemed genuinely happy and his eyes… they didn't have the coldness the usually held…

P:" I'll be here waiting my love, please hurry." I said, and with that he blew me a kiss, told me he loved me and hung up.

Hearing his voice, and seeing him in a better mood than usual made me feel much better, but I didn't get much sleep that night. I anticipated his return, butterflies built up in my stomach. I'd to touch and feel him, to sleep by his side and feels his arms around me.

Perhaps I could make him a nice dinner, get all dressed up for him… maybe we could go out…

I opened my eyes to a bright light, and I realized the thoughts and plans I was making for Anakin and I when he got back had somehow helped me sleep. For almost two weeks now, I'd been sleeping more than usual, and every time I got up I felt very dizzy for some reason. Yet this morning I felt wide awake, and ready for the day. I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen only to find a tall dark figure, dressed in all black and with long blond hair.

My Ani was back.

P:"Ani!" I yelled as I ran to his arms and he caught me and spun me around, after he put me down he gave me a long passionate kiss and I felt tears stream down my eyes.

A:"Yes Angel I'm home. By force how I've missed you!" he said while he caressed my cheek.

P:"I was just about to make you some breakfast, as a way to surprise you but it looks like you're the one who surprised me instead."

A:"Well like I'd said last night, I would be here by morning and I do have some surprises for you Angel, come on let's go to the living room."

I was so excited to just have him by my side that I didn't notice the woman on my couch.

And I certainly did not expect the words that came out of his mouth next.

A:"Angel, I want you to meet Shmi Skywalker… my mother."


	32. Chapter 32

**CH 32**

Had I heard him correctly? _His mother?!_

A:"Angel…? Are you okay?" he asked as he touched my arm.

It took me by surprise and I flinched away from him and stared at his mother, next thing I realized, I was on the floor and everything around was spinning again…

A:"Angel? Padme! What's wrong?"

S:"Ani, is she okay? Get a cold compress she's burning up!"

I could hear everything, but I saw nothing, just figures moving from here to there. A million hands were grabbing me and suddenly I felt myself land on a soft surface. I was on the couch with something cold and hard on my head.

P:"Huh…? What..? What's going on?"  
A:"Padme, you fell, you just fell and you're burning up. Are you sick? What's going on?"

P:"Uh… I…. I'm not sure… I…" I then looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me. It was quite embarrassing, mostly since my husband's mother was now here…

P:"Oh my… Shmi… I am so sorry! I… I'm so embarrassed… this isn't the welcome you deserve… please forgive me..." I said as I began to get up, but she shook her head and sat next to me on the couch instead, holding my arm in the process.

I looked at her confused, and the I _really_ looked at her. She didn't look too much older if that, than my own mother. Perhaps 40 in standard years. The more I looked at her the more I realized how much Anakin resembled her, the same blue eyes, the same face shape, the same curly hair, except, this woman had dark brown hair. The bag under her eyes showing how worn out she truly was, but in her eyes there was a strength and compassion and love I had never seen before.

S:"It's alright, don't worry about me, are you alright?"

I nodded and she let go of my arm. I gave her a smile.

P:"Shmi, I am Padme Amidala Skywalker, Anakin's wife. I'm so happy to meet you and that you found each other. You are more than welcomed in our home. Let me show you around."

I started to get up and I took a few cautious steps but I felt another hand grab me. People really needed to stop doing that.

A:"Padme are you alright? What's going on?"

P:"Nothing" I quickly said "I'm just a bit tired, I didn't get much sleep last night…I'm okay I promise" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

P:"Shmi, this is Darra and Sabe" I said as I pointed to my two friends standing by the kitchen doors, "Darra was a slave like me and Anakin took us in, I'm not sure how much he's told you…. And Sabe was my handmaiden when I was Queen of Naboo."

S:"Anakin's told me everything, even the fact that your relationship is in a… precarious situation… I'm not sure my being here is even a smart idea."

A:" Mom, we'll discuss that later, please go get some rest, you must be exhausted from the trip, Sabe, can you find her more comfortable clothes to wear please? And Darra could you show her to your room? I'll have another bed brought in for her by the end of the day."

Darra nodded and everyone but me and Anakin dispersed. As soon as everyone left his arms were around me and I turned, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

A:"Angel… how I missed you…" he guided me towards the couch, his body pressing down on mine… how I wanted him…

P:"Ani.." I said in between breaths "We can't… your mother is…" I heard him groan in disappointment.

A:"You're right… very well we'll have to wait until tonight my love…" he said giving me one last kiss. "How was everything? I truly am concerned for you please go to the doctor Padme, I sense something is… strange about you."

P:"It's probably nothing Ani, but I'll have R2 collect some samples and do a quick run of them and you'll see I'm fine. But tell me, what is going on? How did you find her?"

A:"While I was on my mission… I found what I was looking for.. a group of slaves being helped by a rebel leader… one of those slaves was my mother. I… couldn't bear to leave her behind so I brought her here but she cannot stay Angel. I need to hide her somewhere. I think my castle.."

P:"You have a castle?!" I interrupted.

He just laughed at my surprise, which kind of irritated me.

A:"Yes my love, I have a castle on Bast, the Emperor gifted it to me some time ago, no one lives there but a few housekeepers, and it's out of the way enough for the Emperor to not find or suspect she's there. I was planning on bringing her as a cook, or something to keep suspicions at bay."

I nodded, this was all so much to take in.

P:"When will you send her? She should at least rest for the day and perhaps you could send her tonight."  
A:"I was thinking the same thing, but perhaps I'll wait until morning, I need to report to the Emperor soon. I've already been here too long. I'll see you later Angel."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and with that he left. After a couple of minutes, I realized I was still in a night gown. I headed for my room and then I remembered…

P:"R2?" I called, a series of beeps soon responded. "I need you to run some samples for me of my blood work. I haven't been feeling well but, I'm sure it's nothing.

He agreed and then he brought out a small needle and pad. I poked my finger and rolled my thumb on the scanner, I would have the results within a day or so.

P:"Thank you, R2" I said as I patted him on the head, and he rolled off.

S:"Padme?" I heard someone call. As I turned I saw Shmi, now dressed in one of Sabe's few casual gowns. A dark piece, with quarter sleeves and lace flowers all over.

P:"Yes Shmi? Do you need something? I am so sorry about earlier…"

S:"Darling it's alright I just… wanted to say thank you. For loving my son, I knew of Vader's reputation, but I never imagined it was my son… I lost him at such a young age… I thought he was dead…"

She said with tears in her eyes. Somehow the pain she felt… I could almost feel it too. So many years had been lost, so many lies, so much pain…

P:"Shmi… what happened? Anakin said he had roamed the streets of Coruscant until he was about 8 years old.."

Shmi shook her head, sadness swept over her eyes once more.

S:"I was out in the small garden I had of our small slave home on Tattooine, I was gone for no more than 5 or 10 minutes picking vegetable for our stew… When I came back he was gone. Usually he wouldn't leave the house without telling me and he was only 4… but he was a slave and needed to work as well as I did. I waited but he never returned and no one had seen anything… years passed and my owner sold me to miners… where Anakin found me as Master Kenobi was trying to help a handful of us escape.."

P:"Kenobi? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Jedi?"  
S:"Yes… him and Anakin are to meet soon, I'm not sure what for. There is so much going on and I haven't had time to process it all…" She said as she rubbed her temples. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

P:"Trust me Shmi… that isn't even the half of your son's life…"


	33. Chapter 33

**CH 33**

Anakin

The trip to the Emperor's office from home was a lot shorter than I realized. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts…

Why had he lied? Or maybe whoever took me from my mother DID leave me on Coruscant and I did walk aimlessly through the city… yet four years…. I had gone missing when I was only four years old… and the Emperor claimed he didn't find me until I was eight years old… It was like I had a huge black screen in mind. A 4 year-long black screen, it was terrifying to think that those four years were completely gone. Yet, the more I thought about it… the more confused I was. There was the fact that I couldn't remember my mother at all either, then again, I was very young when I went missing but still. What was the truth?

Upon my arrival, I began to strengthen my mental shields, drawing from the anger I felt of not knowing where I came from, nor who had stolen me from my mother. I felt that anger course through me, leaving my body with a warm feeling. It was a rushed feeling, almost ecstatic. And the power it gave me….

I continued walking into the massive palace the Emperor lived in. Formerly, it was the Senate, where all the representatives from every planet in the Galaxy met, delegated, decided on what was "best" for their home planets. Perhaps a good idea, but ultimately useless and ineffective. Once I became Emperor, things would be different.

I waited outside the Emperor's office, keeping my thoughts hidden and trying to keep drawing from the anger I felt, part of me told me it wasn't right to keep drawing power from this darkness, and another part of me kept telling me this was the only way, the only thing I had ever known. The only way to keep her safe…

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door in front of me.

The Emperor standing by the massive window, no doubt admiring his massive city and everything he held in his hand, all that power…

P:" Lord Vader…" he said as I kneeled "I am deeply sorry about cutting your honeymoon short…but I know you do understand that getting rid of the rebel scum is… imperative to keeping our subjects loyal… After all, loyalty is one, if not THE most important aspect in any partnership… isn't that right my apprentice?"

I instantly felt my breath begin to be cut short, it felt like he was choking me. What was going on about this time?

V:"Yes My Lord…. Loyalty is important… And you will never have anyone as loyal as me your highness… I owe my life to you…" I managed to say between breaths, he tightened his invisible grip on my throat, my breaths turning into small gasps.

P:"Good… I expect nothing less from my second in command… now tell me Lord Vader… how was your mission?"

I managed to give him a lie, I told him the slaves that were trying to escape were all dead, as was the Jedi who was trying to help them.

V:"I have brought you a prize My Lord" I said as I pulled out the Saber that Kenobi had given me.

P:"Well well...what have we here Vader? A saber?" He said as he took it from my hands, tilting it every way he could. Noticing the small scratches, bumps and bruises the sword carried. "Well done my child...very well done... that's one lest Jedi we have to worry about" he spat. "Go ahead and take the next two days to rest Lord Vader, Im sure you're happy to get home to your dear wife" he said with a smirk.

V:"My Lord... You know I loathe the senator as much as she does me... Although I do have an idea... I was thinking of moving her to Bast castle as a way...of imprisonment if you will. I'm so close to breaking her... she has not given any names to the Rebel leaders just yet, but she has confirmed they are in the senate" A lie, but since she was a previous senator who was part of the Alliance, there were probably many more involved.

P:"Hm.., very well Lord Vader, get everything ready in the next two days to move her. When you return, I have more assignments for you. I'll see you in two days' time"

V:"Thank your Grace, I'll return in two days" with that I got up from kneeling so long, and walked out, Allowing myself a small victory for being able to hide the truth from my Master for yet another day.

 **Sidious**

My foolish apprentice thinks he can lie to me... little does he know that I've had Maul send one of our Inquisitors to follow him and the things they've seen so far... well young Vader won't have his "Angel" around for much longer...

 **Padmé**

We were sitting in the living room watching the Holo and all I could think about was Anakin and everything that happened in the last 24 hours. His mother was here, and he was becoming a different person, someone kind and gentle, not the dark monster who would kill someone without even blinking. I had spent the majority of the day talking to Shmi about her life as a slave, and even told her about my time in slavery, and how Anakin and I were married. She was very shocked and at a certain point I thought she would have a heart attack. She was a very strong woman, however, strength that had been acquired after long, hard years.

After our conversation, we mostly sat in silence, waiting for Anakin to get home. He'd been gone for the majority of the day and I was starting to get worried. The last time he took so long to come home from a meeting he came back half dead…

As if on cue, I heard the shutting off of a speeder and I rushed to the landing pad. Sure enough, the small yellow aircraft was shutting down as I walked toward it.

Anakin was stepping off and we ran to each other. He kissed me so deeply, oh how I could get lost in his embrace…

A:"Hello Angel" he said one our lips parted

P:"Hello handsome" I said, bringing out a small smirk.

A:"Where's my mother? I need to speak to her. I have to send her away by morning, I will be gone for only a day my love. I promise"

I was really sad by the thought of him leaving again, we had only been married for such a short amount of time and I barely ever got to see him.

A:"Angel what's wrong?"

P:"I just… wish I could see you more often… I miss you so much Ani..." I said burying my face in his chest, I could feel his heartbeat.

A:"Padme… we won't have to do this much longer I promise. Once I become Emperor, things will be different."

I pulled my head back and looked at him in shock.

P:"Emperor? Anakin, you can't be serious" However, as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was. I knew that was the dark part inside him still holding on.

A:"Angel, we will become rulers, we will be able to do and say as we please and we can make the galaxy as better place for everyone. The way you and I both want!"

I shook my head and pushed him away and started walking out of the room, Anakin towing behind me.

A:"One day you'll see, you'll see everything my way and know I'm right Padme…"

I stopped in my tracks and just watched him as he walked away towards the living room without a second glance. It was days like this, where I wondered who I was truly married to…


	34. Chapter 34

**CH 34**

 **Anakin**

Padme and I hadn't spoken since our little altercation at the landing pad earlier, as a matter of fact, she went to bed early and I stayed in the living room talking to my mother. We had almost 17 years of history to catch up on. She now knew everything about me and all the things I had done…

Part of me was ashamed and part of me wasn't bothered by what she thought of me. The side that was bothered kept thinking she would be beyond disappointed, what if she wanted nothing to do with this monster? I had murdered innocents… thousands of them. I had tried to make Padme hate me and made her suffer time and time again. The part that was unbothered, however, thought that she had never been a part of my life, so she had no say in the decisions I made. I was powerful, wealthy, everything any man my age wanted. I was married to a beautiful senator, I could have anything I desired, and I was the Emperor's right-hand man, and possible heir to the throne. Who was she to do anything about my life now that I was an adult?

These thoughts plagued my mind as our conversation went on, and they continued well into the night,

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. So, after a couple of hours, I got out of bed and went to the launch pad to meditate for a while. It was a large landing strip, almost like a balcony. It was quiet, peaceful. I needed to think.

What was I going to do? I could feel the conflict inside of me, the darkness gave me power, it was unstoppable, and…astonishing.

After a while, I started feeling a small breeze in my hair and then… warmth. The sun was rising.

Morning came, and it was time to take my mother to Bast castle, and Kenobi was already waiting to watch over her, while I was gone per our agreement.

Since I found my mother, we had set a plan to send her away, and we had planted a memory on the saber Kenobi had gave me. One that made the Emperor believe he was dead.

The past couple weeks I spent planning my revenge on Sidious, and my path to becoming Emperor. To living the life I truly wanted.

But first I needed to talk to Padme…

I was walking towards our bedroom when I saw Sabe, coming out of it.

S:"Sir, Milady is still asleep, she's been… a little under the weather lately…" she said suspiciously.

A:" What do you mean Sabe? Is there something she hasn't told me?"

S:"Well I-"  
S:"Good morning Ani" I heard my mother say as she walked in behind me. She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. The gesture seemed so… familiar, and I slightly… I don't know how to quite describe it… but I felt like a child again.

A:"Good morning mother, how did you sleep? Were you comfortable?"

She smiled, she was truly stunning. She was so strong, so bold, and so gentle at the same time.

S:"Yes son, thank you so much for letting me stay here. And Padme is such a lovely host, and Darra and Sabe… so, so sweet and good thing they keep your wife company. You seem to barely be at home and she needs you in… her condition."

A:"What are you talking about? Anyways, we have to discuss it later. We must be leaving soon. Get some breakfast and we'll be on our way to Bast. Kenobi will watch over you."

I walked off and began to get the ship ready for departure. My mind wondering away from the last thing my mother had said about Padme and I had no idea her condition would be the most dangerous thing to happen to both of us.

 **Sidious**

As I sat in the office waiting for the call, I pondered the options I held. I could send Amidala back to slavery, but what would that do to stop Vader from going after her? And yet if I killed her… I would lose any sort of credibility if it got out that I had her killed. And yet… I still needed her. The senate now seemed more on my side since she married Vader, and it wasn't a surprise, I had just hoped she had come around since and actually decided to join me…

M:"My Lord… I have news"

I heard Maul say as he entered my office. He had an awful knack for not announcing he was here, he was too proud, too sure of himself, it was an ignorant arrogance. He thought he knew better, and it always managed to get him into trouble.

Vader on the other hand, always assessed his situations, always looked at the small pieces that made the larger picture. He was far more patient as well, which is why I made him my second in command, but after Amidala and he married, he seemed off and I just couldn't put my finger on it..

S:"Maul you know I hate it when you walk in as if you run the place. You are far too proud and one of these days, you will regret it…" I said as I mentally constricted his throat. I could see he was growing far more uncomfortable each second, he was breathless.

I let him go after a couple of minutes.

S:" Now, what news do you have?"

M:"Vader has left for Bast, with two women dressed in handmaiden gowns, no doubt to get them accommodated to serve the Lady of the house… so she's alone with the young girl. Even the guards are off duty for this one. I don't think he'll be gone for more than the day."

S:"Hmm… very well. I'll be on my way to pay her a visit then. I'm sure this surprise will be… quite interesting."

I pressed the comm. Button and instructed my aide to immediately have my ship ready.

S:"Thank you for your assistance in this matter Maul, you may have two days of rest. Use them wisely, I'll have a small mission for you and Vader then."

He bowed and left at once.

I stared out the massive window, I could never quite fathom or enjoy the feeling of… unlimited power I now held in my hands. And it had taken me a lot less time than I imagined…

My comm. Went off, my aide telling me my ship was ready for departure.

And with that, I started walking out of my office. Off to see where my conversation with the Senator would lead the rest of her life to.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35**

 **Padme**

I had just finished getting ready for a day out with Darra. I couldn't stand being in this building for another day. Last night had been rough… with my physical issues and the small fight with Anakin… things were going so horribly lately.

It was supposed to be a fairly warm day outside, so I decided to wear a flowy baby blue skirt and cropped matching top. I decided to let my hair completely down, I wasn't in a mood to get too dolled up. This morning I was actually not as sick as usually, no dizziness no, falling over. But R2, had beeped as soon as I woke up that he had the results ready. I told him to just give me a minute to get ready.

As soon as that was done, R2 came back in the room. He gave a long series of beeps and I was ony able to catch about half of what he said.

P:"R2 slow down! Please let's start with the result first. I'm sure it's nothing."

Probably just all the stress since the wedding, or maybe I just ate something that made me sick. It could be a number of insignificant things.

R2 printed out a small paper and handed it to me and the result completely knocked me off my feet, quite literally. I lost my balance and managed to knock things off my vanity table. Then suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I began walking outside and saw Darra run to answer the door,

P:"Sweetheart I got it!"

D:"Paddy are you alright? You look a bit pale…"

P:"I'm alright, I'll get the door love, you go play and we'll go out for lunch in a minute okay?"

She nodded and ran back to her room, as I went to open the door.

As soon as I opened it part of me regretted it and the other part instantly put my shields up.

S:"Lady Vader… how are you my dear? I just wanted to stop for a visit and see how… things are going in your marriage" He said with a slight smirk and some not-so-hidden sarcasm.

I cleared my throat "Your… Grace" I said through gritted teeth "Please come in. May I get you a drink? Something to eat perhaps?"

He immediately waved his hand and walked past me into the living room.

S:' No, no, my dear, my visit is quite short I'm afraid. I DO hope my apprentice has been treating you well… tell me, has he been the animal most put him out to be?"

P:" I don't know what you mean, I barely even see the man" I said with a bitter tone, hoping he would buy it "I don't hate him, I pity him, he has no love or joy in his heart and as soon as I can, I swear I will leave this place. If I could kill him I would but he anticipates my every move before I even attempt it. And like I said, I never even see him"

S:"Hmm… interesting, now would you kill him before or after you tell him you're with child milady?" he said as he laughed, his hideous yellow teeth

P:"What..? What are you..?" I tried to act confused, and I don't know how well it worked…

S:"Don't be stupid Senator… or try to act like it. I'm far more powerful than your beloved Vader… I know he's become… quite enamored and fond of you but… perhaps I can use that to my advantage, although he needs to be punished for disobeying me. I hope you're okay with the idea that you may be the cause of his death… And as soon as that child is born, I _will_ kill you and replace Vader with his own spawn…." He cackled, a sickly sound that brought death. My child… my Ani…"

P:"You're a monster… I said with tears in my eyes

S:"Monster? No, those are part of a child's tale, things to give you nightmares, and I, my dear, am very real… I will be back when you least expect it and that child will be gone before you know it…"

He said as he walked out.

So much for a friendly visit…

My nerves were on end, I was shaking and as soon as the main door shut, the tears poured out. I fell to my knees, gasping for air and praying to the Gods that maybe, just maybe my child and I would die before it's taken and turned into the most feared thing in the universe.

After what felt like hours, I got up. I needed to tell Anakin at once, and his reaction at the moment would be the least of my worries. I don't know how it happened really, I was very careful. Even before we married, I started taking precautions in case he ever took me by force. I just didn't understand how…

I rushed to the private comm. He gave me and immediately called him. No answer. I called again, and no answer still. I called a third time.

Nothing.

I was getting frustrated.

Then I remembered I could call his Captain and did so at once. I immediately got a response.

CP:"Milady, what can I do for you?" he said, this man had obviously earned his rank, he was very respectful and I could tell he was willing to go out of his way to do things perfectly judging by his appearance.

P:"Captain, I am trying to reach Lord Vader, but he won't answer me."

CP: "Hmm... I can see this is urgent to you, I have heard nothing from him, I usually just know of his life when he's on board, but I will try to reach him from my end as soon and I will contact you as soon as I do Milady. Is there anything else you need?"

P:"No captain, thank you. I will also keep trying to call him. Thank you again."

CP:"It's my please Madam, have a great day" he logged off and I sat in the small conference room for a few minutes. So many things in my mind. The biggest thing was what I was going to do now.

I needed to make an appointement.. I needed to talk to Anakin, and my parents and…

D:"Padme are we leaving soon?"

P:"Uh… yes.. I… I'm sorry Darra yes, we can go now. We just need to make one quick stop…"

She smiled and nodded. As I walked out of the room my head couldn't stop the millions of thoughts running through it.

I just needed to talk to Anakin and soon, or the Gods knew what would happen to us…


	36. Chapter 36

**CH 36**

Anakin

The only way to get my mother out was to pass her off as a handmaiden. I had left before Padme woke up, I still didn't know if I wanted to talk to her. So many things had been happening…

S:"Ani..are you alright?" asked my mother.

A:"I… No.. No mother, not really" I said as I put the small jet into autopilot. Perhaps she could help…

S:" Son... I know it's been a very long time since I've seen you but… I love you… and… I feel guilty for not taking care of you… perhaps… if I had been more aware…" She said between breaths as tears began to stream down her face.

A:" Mom…No, no, Shhh…." I said as I held her. "Look... you're here and… I need your help…with Padme…"

S:"Yes…yes you need all the help you can get in her condition…poor girl's been so ill."

A:"Wait… what are you talking about…? What's wrong with my wife?"

I kept hearing something about her "condition" … I was getting really irritated with it.

S:"Ani… Has she not told you…? Padme is pregnant"

My mind instantly exploded with a million thoughts and emotions. Padme pregnant? I mean… during our honeymoon we did spend more time in the bedroom but…she was taking precautions…

S:"Ani.. Anakin? Are you alright?"

A:"I… I am sorry… she hasn't told me anything…"

S:"Well I wouldn't be surprised, I don't even think SHE knows… although it's quite obvious, poor girl has been so sick and pale, I don't know how she didn't notice it"

A:"Um… well we were being… careful... I am not sure what happened really…I… I need to talk to her…"

S:"I…Ani… She loves you sweet heart...I know things are difficult… and I will help as much as I can, but you have to tell me everything. I want to help you both. For the sake of your family. I will do what I can"

I nodded and held her in my arms. She was much smaller, her long brown hair in a braid that almost touched the ground, and yet in her arms I was the one that felt like a child. I felt like I was final home.

A:"Mother, I have done horrible things… you know this. I hope to return in a day at the least, I don't feel… comfortable leaving Padme so long unattended and alone."

S:"I am sure she will be fine, she seems like the kind of woman who can take care of herself, but in her condition you may be right. You should talk to her now… I am sure she'll want to hear from you"

I nodded, and my mother smiled at me, she ran her hand through my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead. The gesture seemed so small and yet… familiar.

A:"You're probably right mother. I will be back, I promise I won't be long" I said as I walked to the front of the ship to try and contact Padme. I was going to be a…a father… but was it true? Did Padme not know yet? And if she DID why hadn't she mentioned it?

I called her, the comm. Rang once. Twice. A third time. No answer. Usually she would answer as soon as I would call.

I was beginning to worry. Where was she?

I could have called one of the guards, but I had left her alone, I was only going to be gone for a day. And I was hoping the Emperor wouldn't notice she was home alone.

It was difficult trying to stay a step ahead of him. And now that Padme was pregnant, what were we going to do?

I remembered I could call Darra, but if Padme didn't answer, they may not be home.

I shouldn't have left them unsupervised, I was so stupid.

I then thought of calling Piett. He, as always, answered immediately.

P:"My Lord, is there a problem?"

V:"Stand down Piett, and yes, my wife, I wish for you to go to my home on Coruscant at once to watch over her until I return. I will only be gone until tomorrow night."

P:"Your wife contacted me just a few minutes ago but you did not answer. I assumed you were busy, but she said it was important."

V:"Damn... I already tried calling her, will you please go find her? I just need her to be safe and watched over until I return. When I return I need you to select 4 of your best guards and send them to Bast castle for... a special mission. Of the utmost secrecy Piett, not a word to anyone."

P:"You have my word sir, I will head to there at once and send word out as soon as I find her."

V:"Thank You Piett"

I turned the comm. off and rubbed my temples… I tried reaching out with the Force but I think I as too far from her at this point… unless she was shutting me out…She had every right to after our argument.

 _Padme…I love you my Angel…._

 ** _On Courscant…_**

S:"I wonder who Vader is hiding… why would he leave his wife alone… and who did he take with him….?"

I couldn't put my finger on what he was shielding from me, but it was big. Bigger than his wife and him being… intimate…

S:"I will send Maul after him once more…or perhaps… Take his wife under my care…." I smiled and called for Maul at once. It was time to set things in order once and for all.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH 37**

Padme

We decided to go out and get some food for home instead of going to the movies. I had been feeling sick almost all day and couldn't handle an outing. However, I did promise Darra a sweet treat and a movie at home. Just a regular girls night.

P:"So Darra, what would you like for dinner?" I asked her in the small transport I had rented. Since Anakin took all the guards, he had left instructions to me on who to call in case we needed to go somewhere.

I was going to try and call him after we got back but, perhaps we needed time to think. What was I going to do with a baby on the way? What did that mean for us?

D:"Ice cream! No… Cake… no… cake AND ice cream!"

She was so sweet. Darra was already like my daughter, or a little sister. I would do anything for her sake.

I laughed hard at her choices in dinner.

P:"Okay! Perhaps we can make… a delicious chocolate cake with some vanilla ice cream… I know just the kind! And for dinner… perhaps some pasta?"

Darra nodded and smiled. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

The driver let us know we were at the small shopping center, one with the finest restaurants in the whole galaxy. We went to a small ice cream shop with the best vanilla ice cream, imported all the way from my home on Naboo. We went to another restaurant and got some pasta to go. I had already bought stuff for a chocolate cake, I had been hoping to make one for Anakin as a welcome home gift but… never got the opportunity.

The thought saddened me more than I thought it would and I felt a tear drop down my face, which I quickly wiped away.

We got our food quickly, being Vader's wife had its perks in the more… prominent parts of the city.

We were on our way to the car when we passed one of the small shops and in it… I saw a darling teddy bear. Big, fluffy with a darling white, satin bow. My hand instinctively went to my stomach.

P:"Hey Darra the driver is just down the street will you take the bags for me? I want that teddy… I have some news for you later as to why." I said with a smile.

She looked confused but nodded and took the food from my hands and then ran off to the car. I walked to the store quickly to fetch the bear.

I kept walking through the crowd, my hand still on my abdomen. I could picture me and Anakin, and our baby...

That's when I heard it

 _Padme.. I love you my Angel…_

Another tear escaped my eye…and I returned the call. It was like a warm embrace. A soft kiss…

After a few minutes I made my purchase and quickly returned to the transport.

As soon as we got home we heated up our dinner and began making the cake.

Darra didn't know much about kitchen work, it became apparent to me that she had been made a slave for one purpose only.

P:"So Darra, I have some… news for you sweetie."

She was pouring the chocolate batter into a pan and I caught her lick the spoon once or twice in between. I didn't try to scold her, she had missed so many opportunities as a child, how could I take something so small?

D:"Um.. what is it Paddy?" She asked trying to concentrate on the task present.

P:"Well…. Um… I am pregnant. I'm expecting a baby with Anakin." I said with a smile.

D:"Oh Sabe and Shmi were talking about that the other day!"

Why hadn't those two said anything to me!

D:"They were wondering if you knew yourself, but they said to them it was plain as day"

P:"Oh.. well you're going to be an aunty! And I'm going to need your help decorating the baby's room love"  
She threw her hands in the air and hopped around the kitchen excitedly as I laughed.

P:"Alright silly girl, time for dinner. Did you put the timer on that cake?"

She nodded as she continued to lick the batter off the spoon.

P:"Alright, go pick a movie and I'll finish cleaning up. I'll try to call Anakin again to give him the news and check in okay?

D:"Alright, is there anything you're in the mood for?"

P:"Hmm… perhaps a scary movie?" Her eyes widened, and she smiled. I knew those were her favorites for some odd reason.

I wiped down the counters and table and then went off to call Anakin. I noticed I had a few missed calls from him… and instantly grew anxious. What if something happened to him? What if that was why he said he loved me… what if Sidious had done something to him…

All these thoughts raced through my head as the comm. system rang.

And finally, his face appeared. He looked tired, worn down, even… sad.

A:"Angel…I…"

P:"I know… I heard you…It's alright"

We were quiet for a few seconds.

P:"Oh Anakin…"

A:"I miss you Padme…"

P:"Are you alright?"

A:"I can't say I am.. it feels like a lifetime that we've been apart…"

We were quiet once more..

P:"Anakin something has happened… something wonderful…"

A:"I…"

P:"I'm pregnant" I said quickly cutting him off, he didn't seem thrown off by the news.

A:"I…I know… my mother told me."

Of course she did.

P:"What are we going to do?"

A:"Nothing.. let's not worry about anything right now… alright? This… this ia a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life" he said with a smile.

I smiled back, and wiped a tear off my face. Ugh why was I so emotional today?

P:"As is mine… I'm having a movie night with Darra I just.. wanted to give you the news but I guess Shmi beat you to it.." I said with a smile.

A:"Ah… yea she said you'd been ill amongst other things lately, so she said it was a little obvious." He said with a smile too.

P:"Well… I assumed I was sick but… it makes sense now. I… I'm scared Ani…"

A:"Scared? Why? Did something happen Angel?"

P:"The… uh… the Emperor showed up… he knows too Anakin.. he knows about us…" His eyes immediately turned yellow, his face went from soft and gentle to angry, no, raging. He had a look of murder.

A:"What did he say?"

P:"Anakin I-"  
A:"WHAT DID HE SAY PADME"

I gasped and tears welled up again. Damn it.

P:"He said… he would kill you… and replace with… our baby…"the tears were flowing at this point, my hand at my stomach again.

A:"I will kill him first, I'll kill that devil…"  
P:"Anakin please… no…."

A:"Look Padme, don't leave the house until I get there. I sent Piett down to you so he should be there momentarily. He will keep you safe. I will be home tomorrow night and I'm going to get you out of there"

All I did was nod. I knew better than to arouse his anger any more. I didn't want to fight.

A:"I… I will call you later I promise. We are just getting out of hyper space. I love you… nothing will hurt you. I promise. I'm giving you my last breath for you and our child."

P:"Okay Ani… I love you…"

A:"I love you too Angel. I will see you soon. I promise." I smiled and he cut the comm. off. And I only wish I would have said something more that night…


	38. Chapter 38

**CH 38**

Padme

As the cake was baking we sat in the living room and watched the movie Darra picked out. I couldn't remember what it was called. My mind was off, terrified for my future, for the future of my baby. For Anakin and our family.

I was watching Darra for a while. Poor girl, how had she ended up in that situation? As a slave and so young…

D:"Paddy I think the cake's ready now, I'm REAL hungry for that" she said with a giant smile as she helped clean up the dinner dishes.

P:"Alright Darra, I'll get the cake and ice cream out while you clean this stuff up okay?"

D:"Okay, can I put my pajamas on too? I might fall asleep before the movie ends."

P:"Hmm… it is getting kind of late. I think I'll do the same. Why don't you go pause the movie and get ready then?"

Darra nodded and headed off to her room after clearing the small coffee table. On one hand, she had been lucky. How many kids wouldn't want to end up as "slaves" to someone like Anakin? Yes he was still Vader, but he had always hated slavery. Even in his darkest days. It was the reason he was where he's at now.

After setting the cake on a plate to cool off I went to my room to put my night gown on. As I was going to get dressed I stared at myself. Soon I would have a little me in my stomach. I caressed her, or him, and I just pictured my baby playing, growing healthy and strong…

 ***CRASH** *

I turned towards the door and all I heard was R2 beep. I quickly got into my nightgown and robe and headed towards the living room once more.

R2 was still beeping loudly and non-stop, when I got downstairs.

P:"R2 what is it? Where's CP30?"

I walked towards the hangar hoping to find the golden droid and saw nothing. There was chilly breeze outside. I turned around and that's when I heard it.

Well in reality it was silent.

Too quiet.

Not even the sound of cars and the bustling of the city night life.

I looked around and began running back into the apartment when I felt myself stop.

No, I was forced to stop.

M:"Well…if it isn't our dear Senator and Lady of the hour. Padme Amidala Vader"

He said with a yellow smile… the yellow eyes shining as bright as the sun in the dark night. My throat constricting, and only one thought was in my mind. Saving my baby.

M:"Let's go for a ride shall we Milady?" he said with a mocking vow.

P:"D-darra…"I managed to say in between breaths.

M:"Don't worry, she's asleep, she won't hear anything."

I felt a tear escape my eye once more.

P:"Anakin…." And everything went black

 **Anakin**

I woke up from my sleep nearly breathless. All I could feel was fear and desperation. However, it wasn't coming from me, it was coming from a different source.

And that's when I heard her.

 _P:" Anakin…"_

It was her… Padme… something was off. I reached out with the Force to find her. After a few moments, I found her. She was terrified. I sent a thought towards her

 _A:"Angel… I'm here… Where are you…?"_

 _P:"Save me…. Maul… He-"_

And then a wall came down. She was with Maul, I could feel his presence. Where was he taking her?

My com. Immediately interrupted my thoughts and a flash of anger coursed through me.

A:"WHAT?!" I screamed as I answered.

P:"Sir… I... I'm sorry if I interrupted you but your wife is not here at the apartment. There is only a young girl and your small droids… I've sent out a small search party and I have heard nothing yet."

A:"Maul took her, let me talk to the girl and search the droids for any memory in case they saw anything."  
P:"I did My Lord, the small astromech is the only one with some memory of what happened. I can transfer the video immediately."

This appeased me to some extent, Piett was always on par with my mind and what I wanted, what I expected.

A:"Thank You General… Please send for Darra immediately. I must speak to her."

He nodded and moved away from the comm. After a few minutes a small blond girl appeared in front of me.

D:"Yes Lord Vader…?" She seemed scare, confused. She had no idea what was going on.

A:"Darra… where's Padme? Did you see anything? Listen I know you're scared okay? I'm scared too…. I love her and you know that. And soon… soon she's gonna have a baby. She needs a lot of rest so tell me if you saw anything… please… " I said, my voice breaking at once.

D:"I… I didn't see anything… I went to my room while we were watching a movie. We were getting ready in case we fell asleep before it ended. All I heard was a crash from outside. I was going to look and I opened my door but a shadow was in front of the door. One with yellow eyes. Everything went black after that and I woke up when the General arrived. I'm sorry Lord Vader…" She said with tears pouring down her face.

A:"No Darra… don't cry. Look I want you to everything the General says okay? He will protect you. I will keep you safe, okay…? I promise… And …. Darra… my real name is Anakin. No more of that Lord Vader stuff okay? But you must keep it a secret. Promise?"

She nodded and wiped her face.

A:"Let me talk to the General again. I will see you soon, I promise."

She walked off and Piett immediately stepped in my view.

P:"What do you ask of me Lord Vader?"

A:"Piett… keep searching for her. But stay close to the palace. I have a strong feeling that's where she is. I'm sending Rex and Sabe back to take care of Darra. I can't leave her alone and unprotected. I will drop my mother off at Bast, stay in the apartment until I return. I should be thee in 12 standard hours. If you find anything on my wife, inform me at once."

P:"Yes sir. I will guard the girl as if she were my own. I will report to you if I hear anything."

I nodded and turned the comm. off.

I felt so stupid. How could I be so careless? How could I leave her…?

I let out a loud scream. A scream that I knew echoed through the Galaxy. One I hoped my enemy would hear. And I hope he feels the anger and he fears the revenge I will lay on him for taking my Angel… and my child…


	39. Chapter 39

**CH 39**

 **Sidious**

When I got the call from Maul that he managed to get the senator in his custody I was pleased. He seldomly got things done without killing someone or making a stupid mistake. My plan was set in motion now. I would use her to subdue Vader once more, or perhaps I'd send her away or haver her killed before the child was born to drive him deeper into the darkness. I hadn't decided Vader's fate yet, only hers. It would all lead to her death one way or another. Her usefulness had run its course.

I paced my office as I pondered these thoughts and as I waited for Maul. Why was he taking so long?

On cue, I heard the door to my office open. He came in unannounced as always of course.

DM: "My Master… I have the Senator." He said as I turned. She was limp in his arms, unconscious.

S:"Very good Maul… put her on the couch and leave. I feel she'll be up soon enough. Make sure Vader stays away Maul. We'll keep in touch."

He nodded, put the Senator on the couch and left us. As I expected, she began to stir as soon as Maul left. She sat up disoriented, but when she caught a glance of me the fear in her eyes grew. I could see and feel it. I loved it.

S:"Well Senator, welcome back to my office. I'm sure you're wondering why we're having this little chat. You see I know Vader's… gone. Physically of course, but in this case, I mean mentally."

She had mental shields up, no doubt my apprentice had taught her how to do that.

S:"He's beyond taken with you, in fact, to the point where I foresee him being useless. I need him on my side. Power like his is something that isn't naturally found in the universe. I was planning on harnessing it, taking it or myself one day. Drain him of it."

P:"What? No, you would kill him…"

S:" Wll that's the point, do you really think I care about him? My dear you are mistake you see…. Many years ago, I felt him as I passed through the Outer Rim. His power shining like a thousand suns. That was a power that needed to be harnessed, exploited, I needed to feel it… have it for myself. I sent one of my old…. Children. We took Vader from his home and it took many years to wipe out that memory of his mother, the memory of him being on Tattooine. All he knew was that he had escaped slavery and that I found him when he was 8 years old. I'm not sure what you've done, but he's starting to doubt I found him. It does not matter, however, I will just do what I need to get him back. Even if it means holding you hostage and that baby…" I said as I felt the power coursing through her, already strong. I searched the life force of that small being and…. Wjat I found surprised me…

S:"My, my senator. It looks like you've hit the jackpot! You are having twins… "I said with a low cackle… "Trust me senator, you will be in great care unless you try something. Then your brats will be the first to die, even before they are born."

P:"No… No, you can't! Why? What could you possibly gain from this? You are already the supreme ruler of the entire galaxy!" She said exasperated.

S:"Why I gain the right to control the two most powerful little beings in the universe! Can you imagine how those poor children will feel when they find out their parents abandoned them at an orphanage?" I laughed. Those children would be mine, and no one would get in our way.

S:"Make yourself at home senator… you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." I told her.

I pressed the comm. on my wrist and called Maul as well a few of my personal guards in to take her to her new domain.

P:"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T! ANAKIN HELP ME!"

S:"Someone please shut her up without killing her …."

And in an instant, she passed out, Maul, no doubt putting her to sleep once more.

S:"Thank you, Maul. Now take her to her new home… At least, she'll have an old friend as company..."

I sat there after they all left, contemplating the many ways I would kill Vader for betraying me… After all, after those kids were born, he would be useless to me. And then… and idea was given to me by the darkness… and what an idea it was.

 **Anakin**

Once I dropped my mother off at Bast castle, I had no time to lose. I didn't even walk her to the door, but Kenobi met me as we landed.

O:"Anakin what is going on? I feel your rage and your pain. What happened?"

A:" I don't really have time to explain and I must leave now. Please watch over my mother."

O:"Anakin no, I am coming with you. The guards are already here your mother will be fine. Besides, you have this place completely surrounded with security."

A:"Fine but you must listen and keep up with me old man. I have no desire to waste any more time. Padme is gone."

O:"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

A:"She called me and said Sidious called her, he threatened her. I don't know why but—"

 _ANAKIN HELP ME!_

I fell to the floor grasping my head in my hands. Her cry for help was so strong, so filled with fear.

It was like I was sitting right next to her.

O:"Padme…"

A: "Y-you heard her too…"

O:"Clear as day… we have to go now!"

We ran to the transport and as we ran I felt the tears in my eyes. I felt the pain and remorse over leaving her alone and unprotected. I wasn't there for her the way she needed me to be.

I had to find her, I had to save her. Or I would die. No… death would be far more favorable than losing her.

 _Angel I hope you can hear me… I love you… I'm sorry…._


End file.
